Injustice
by Alex The Owl
Summary: One year have passed since our friends defeated the elements and Blu can finally enjoy his summer vacations with his family. However, how will he react when some things from his pass comes back to him? Sequel to "Fight Against The Elements" and 3th story of the Super Rio Saga.
1. Goodnight

**Hey, hey, owl lovers! Here we go for the so waited Injustice! *cheers* Can we get to 200 reviews this time? If yes, I promise you that this will not be my last story for the Super Rio Saga =)**

In the wonderful Amazon jungle were living the blue macaws along with their friends and the others Amazon creatures.

It was night time and the sky was black like ink with thousands of stars shining in the space with their mother; the moon.

On the entrance of his hollow, Blu was sitting on the edge with his feet floating in the emptiness.

He was looking all around the jungle in which he was leaving since now 4 years.

He first saw Eduardo and Sienna's hollow in which they were justly sleeping.

After, he saw his best friend's, Rafael, hollow in which he was sleeping with his wife, Eva, and his newborn son, Carlos, wrapped in his protective wings.

Finally, he looked at Alex's new hollow in which he was sleeping with his girlfriend, Skyler, wrapped into his two big wings and resting on his fluffy chest.

He smiled before something suddenly appeared around him; two light blue warm and soft wings.

He smiled again as he recognized those two and received a soft kiss on his cheek from someone that he knew very well.

Blu: "Hi, Jewel."

His beautiful mate smiled warmly as Blu turned to hug her back.

Jewel: "What are you doing here, Bluman?"

Blu chuckled as he loved the nickname "Bluman" that Jewel always gives to him.

Blu: "Just watching this beautiful night along with the most beautiful bird in the world."

Jewel blushed at his compliment and rewarded him by a passionate kiss.

Jewel: "Come on, sweetie; we've gotta get rested for our long journey tomorrow."

She said with walking back in the nest.

Indeed, tomorrow was the day our blue family are going at Rio for their summer vacations.

Without further awaiting, Blu walked back to his nest and wrapped Jewel in his wings with his three wonderful children cuddled between them, sleeping peacefully.

Blu: "Goodnight, my angel."

Jewel: "Goodnight, my hacker."

They silently said, not wanting to awake the kids.

Then, they closed their eyes and went for a good and peaceful sleep.


	2. Vacations

Chapter 2

The sun was slowly but surely rising up in the sky above our lovely jungle filled with wonderful animals.

Inside our favorite bird's hollow, Jewel was slowly waking up, opening her turquoises eyes.

Once they were fully open, she smiled warmly at her three beautiful children sleeping cuddled into her wings against her tummy.

However, something was disturbing her; where was Blu?

Suddenly, she heard a flapping noise coming toward the hollow's entrance.

Then, Blu entered the hollow with something in his talon; a leaf filled with fruits which he putted on the hollow's floor before looking at Jewel with a smile.

She gave it back to him and softly putted the kids back into the nest before getting up, stretching her wings and going to greed her mate.

Blu: "Hello, sweetheart."

He said as the two shared a hug.

Jewel: "Waking up early?"

She asked as they separated from the hug.

Blu: "Yeah; I wanted to get breakfast for everybody before leaving."

Then, Jewel putted him into a kiss which lasted for a good moment.

Once the kiss was done, the two lovebirds turned their attention to their three kids who were still sleeping peacefully in their nest.

Jewel: "They look so cute like this, right?"

Blu: "Yeah. Too bad we have to wake them up."

He said as he walked to them with Jewel.

Then, he putted a wing on them and shook them lightly.

Blu: "Kids, wake up."

They didn't get up.

Blu shook them a little harder.

Blu: "Come on, kids; it's waking time."

They only answered by putting Blu's wing away with theirs, still not wanting to wake up.

Jewel: "Looks like we're gonna have to use the other way to awake them."

She said with an evil smile which Blu understood and turned his attention to the kids who he softly turned on their backs.

Suddenly, Jewel used her plants power to summon some vines which wrapped themselves around the chick's wings, holding them above their heads, and on their feet, spreading them apart.

Blu: "Ready?"

He asked with an evil smile to his mate.

Jewel: "Let's do this."

This being said, Blu begun fluttering his pointing feathers on Tiago and Bia's bellies while Jewel was doing the same on Carla's chubby one.

They immediately awoke and begun laughing.

Bia: "D-Daddyhehehehehehe!"

Tiago: "Stohohohohohop!"

Tears begun flowing out of their eyes.

Carla: "Mom! Please, my stomach! I can't take more!"

Finally, Blu and Jewel stopped tickling their kids and removed the vines, allowing them to go back on their feet.

They whipped the tears from their eyes.

Carla: "Can we know the reason to be awaken so rudely?"

Jewel: "Yes, young girl; it's breakfast time."

Blu: "Also, did you forget that today was the day we're going on vacation at Rio?"

The kids immediately jumped in excitement at the word "Rio" and were now filled with energy.

Blu and Jewel chuckled.

Blu: "Come on, kids; let's go eat our breakfast outside."

* * *

Afterward, our blue macaw family where now outside, at their tree's feet, eating their fruits like a picnic.

Blu was eating a blueberry, Jewel was eating her favorite food; a Brazilian coconut, Bia and Carla were sharing a mango while Tiago was devouring an apple.

However, Bia and Carla were annoyed by their younger brother eating too fast.

Bia: "Slow down a bit, Tiago!"

This last one simply swallowed his bit and glared at her sister.

Tiago: "I can eat as fast as I want, sista!"

Before the two chicks could go into another argument, their mother stopped them.

Jewel: "Kids! Stop fighting for this! You're old enough to solve this problem with maturity."

The two chicks simply turned their back to each other, continuing eating in their corners.

Blu: (Kids)

He though with taking another bit of a blueberry.

?: "Hello, my friends."

The family turned around to see their savio friend, Roberto, landing close to them.

Jewel: "Hello, Becto."

She said with sharing a hug with him.

Roberto: "Hello, Ju-Ju."

They separated from the hug.

Roberto: "Hello, Blu-Bird."

He greeded Blu with his own nickname.

Blu: "Hello, Rob."

He greeded back his friend with his own nickname too.

Roberto: "Hello, girls."

He greeded Bia and Carla who greeded him back with their wings.

Suddenly, Tiago excitidely jumped to his favorite uncle.

Tiago: "Uncle Becto!"

Roberto: "Hey, T-Bird!"

He greeded him back as the two made their "Cha-cha-chaw" thing.

Blu and Jewel chuckled at their happy son.

?: "Hey, guys!"

Hearing this, they all turned around to see all their other friend, Alex, Skyler, Rafael, Eva, Carlos, Nico and Pedro, arriving from the air and landing next to them.

Blu: "Hey, hello, everybody."

Then, they all greeted each other.

* * *

Later on, Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Eva, Alex, Skyler, Nico, Pedro and Roberto were chatting while Bia, Carla, Tiago and Carlos were playing a little further.

Eva: "So today is the great day?"

Jewel: "Yup; we're going to Rio for vacations."

Nico: "This is going to be so much fun!"

Pedro: "Yeah; can't wait to see ur buddies!"

Blu smiled at this.

Blu: "Me too, guys, me too."

He said with biting a blueberry with a smile on his beak.

**This will be all for this chapter, guys. For the next one, our friends will begin they journey to Rio de Janeiro, just to let ya know =)**


	3. Let's go!

**Here we go for the next chapter, guys! Like I said, our amigos will begin they journey to Rio de Janeiro in this one. Also, just to let you know, Carlos is exactly like the chicks in the first movie =)**

It was a beautiful noon in the Amazon jungle for all the creatures living in there.

On the jungle's entrance, our friends were getting ready for they long fly toward the city of Rio de Janeiro.

Blu was counting the items in their bags, Jewel was making sure the kids were fully ready to fly, Eva was doing the same with Carlos while Rafael was putting all his assassin's stuff into his bag, Nico and Pedro were saying goodbye to their Amazon friends and leaving Roberto taking care of their club during their vacations, Alex and Skyler were putting food into some bags and the rest of their friend were also helping them getting their stuff ready along with saying goodbye to them.

Blu was now checking all their stuff, nothing them into his smartphone.

Blu: "Food?"

Alex &amp; Skyler: "Check."

Blu: "Weapons?"

Rafael: "Check."

Now sure that they had everything they needs for the journey, Blu putted his smartphone back into his inventory along with all his other hacker's items.

Blu: "Okay; we've got everything we need for our way back to Rio!"

This being said, our birds began saying their goodbyes to their friends.

Arlene: "Goodbye and come back soon, okay?"

She said to Alex with holding both of his wings with hers.

This last one nodded with a smile to the girl who allowed him to sleep in her hollow for a long time after his arrival in the tribe **(Don't worry, Skyler; I still see her only as a friend)**.

Felipe: "Be sure to be back soon and round like a spoon, okay?"

He said with his eternal rhymed style to Skyler.

Skyler: "Okay, thanks, I think."

She said in a shy way, feeling a little uncomfortable with the weird rhyme.

Meanwhile, Blu, Jewel and the kids were saying goodbye to Eduardo, Sienna, Mimi and Roberto.

Sienna: "Goodbye, sweetie."

Jewel: "Goodbye, Mom."

She said with exchanging a hug with her mother.

Eduardo: "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

He asked for the hundred time, still unsure about his daughter going into a human territory.

Jewel: "Don't worry, Dad; I'll be okay. Beside, Blu will be there to protect me."

Eduardo had to admit he was feeling happy to know his daughter will be under the protection of the bird who defeated the goddess of shadow.

Mimi: "Come back soon, my little wildflower!"

She said with taking both of Jewel's wings with hers.

Jewel: "I will, Aunt Mimi."

Then, the kids came too as Bia wanted to say goodbye to Mimi, Carla to Eduardo (or Pop-pop as she always called him) and Tiago to Roberto.

Meanwhile, Blu was in his corner, talking with his possessor, the blue phoenix and the Darkness, since he was the only one to see them.

Blue phoenix: "So today's the great day?"

Blu nodded.

Blu: "Yes, sir; we're going back on vacation to Rio."

Darkness: "**I wonder how it'll be like!"**

He said with his demon voice, making Blu shivering each time.

Blu: "I'm sure you're gonna love it."

He said quite friendly, still seeing the Darkness as his friend.

Jewel: "Darling, talking to your friends?"

Blu jumped and turned around to be met by Jewel who finished her goodbyes to her family.

Blu: "Yeah, I was talking with the blue phoenix and the Darkness. He is pretty excited about this journey."

He said with chuckling and scratching the back of his head with his wing.

Suddenly, Mimi arrived and took Blu's face into her wings.

Mimi: "Be careful too, sweetheart!"

Blu: "I will!"

He said trying to get free from Mimi's wings, squeezing his face with them.

Eventually, he broke free and turned to his father-in-law who also arrived next to him.

Eduardo: "You promise to take care of my little girl, Son?"

Blu smiled as he loved when Eduardo was calling him "Son".

Blu: "I swear it on my hacker's honour and on my life, Dad!"

He said with the military greed.

Eduardo allowed him to call him Dad 4 years ago after marrying Jewel.

This last one chuckled before hugging Blu, careful not to struggle him with his big wings.

After they broke the hug, it was Sienna's turn to say goodbye to her son-in-law.

Sienna: "Goodbye, my little chick. Have fun."

She said with hugging Blu with her soft wings.

Blu blushed in her wings as she took the habit to call him "my little chick" since very long now, making him blush each time.

Blu: "Thank you, Mom."

He said with hugging her back.

All the others were looking happily at this scene with charmed faces (Pedro even let out a tear).

After breaking up the hug, Blu turned to all of his friends who were going to Rio with him.

Blu: "Ready to go, everybody?"

All: "YEAH!"

They all cheered together.

Blu then turned toward the sky toward Rio.

Blu: "Let's go!"

This being said, Blu flew off in the air followed by Jewel, the kids, Rafael, Eva, Carlos, Nico, Pedro, Alex and Skyler.

All the others looked at them until they were only some points at the horizon.

Eduardo: "Be careful, everybody..."

**This is it; the journey to Rio has begun! Let's hope our friends will make it there soon for their vacations ;)**


	4. Damn, it's good to be back

**Next chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it. Also, before you ask me the question, unlike in some stories, the humans can hear the bird's words in this story.**

Three days has passed since our friends began their long journey toward Rio de Janeiro.

Blu, Jewel and the kids were flying close to each other, Rafael was flying with Eva and Carlos between them, Nico and Pedro were flying right behind them while Alex and Skyler were also flying together right behind.

Carla: "I'm bored! Are we arriving soon?"

She asked in an annoyed ton.

Blu: "Yeah, yeah; we'll arrive soon."

Blu answered in an annoyed ton too.

Tiago: "This must be like the ten time you say this."

Bia: "Nope; ninth."

She corrected her younger brother.

Before they could argue again, Blu interrupted them.

Blu: "WE'RE ARRIVED!"

Indeed, the wonderful city of Rio de Janeiro was right in sight in front of them.

All our friends were excited and happy to be back in their good old city of Rio de Janeiro.

* * *

Once in the sky above the city, our friends chose to separate their ways.

Nico and Pedro flew to their samba club, Rafael, Eva and Carlos flew to their nest, Alex and Skyler flew toward the forest in hope of finding an hollow for them and as for our blue family, they all took the direction for their good old house of Linda, Tulio and Fernando.

Once arrived there, they all flew to their birdhouse.

Blu: "Awww. The good old house."

Then, they all putted their stuff into their rooms.

Carla: ""Hey! It's Linda and Tulio!"

Indeed, the two human parents of Blu were in the kitchen of their house as our friends could see them from the open window.

They were all happy to see their good olds humans friends, Blu above all.

Blu: "What are we waiting for? Let's go say hi!"

This being said, Blu immediately flew to the open window followed by the kids and his wife.

Once he landed right into the kitchen, Blu made some chirping noise to get Linda and Tulio's attention which worked.

The two humans turned around and were surprised and happy to see their adoptive son in the kitchen.

Linda: "Blu!"

She exclaimed with running to hug her adoptive son.

Blu: "Linda!"

He exclaimed, hugging her back with his wings.

Then, after they broke the hug, the kids arrived in the kitchen along with their mother.

Kids: "Aunt Linda! Uncle Tulio!"

Linda: "Oh! The three beautiful kids!"

She exclaimed with hugging the three little chicks in her arms as they hugged her with their tiny wings.

Once the hug was done, Tulio rushed to the three kids with admiration.

Tulio: "Oh, oh, oh, oh! How incredible you have grown up since the last time we've saw!"

He said with his endless ornithologue passion.

Finally, they turned their attention to Jewel.

Linda: "Oh, hello, Jewel."

Jewel: "Hello."

She greeted her back with a hug.

Normally, Jewel wouldn't trust humans, but thanks to Blu, she finally learned to.

Tulio: "You guys all come back from the Amazon?"

Tiago: "Yeah! We've been on a three day long journey with uncle Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Alex and aunt Eva and Skyler with our cousin Carlos!"

Suddenly, someone arrived into the kitchen; it was Fernando.

Fernando: "Hey! What's going on, Mom and Dad?"

They turned their attention to him.

Linda: "Blu, Jewel and the kids are here for their summer vacations."

Fernando: "Cool!"

Then, Tiago flew to him and exchanged a little wing and hand move that they took the use to make.

Once they finished, Blu went to hug his adoptive brother.

Blu: "Hello, bro."

Fernando: "Hello, Blu."

After the hug, Linda chuckled softly, charmed by this scene.

Linda: "I will get some food; you guys must be starving."

Tiago: "Yeah; I'm starving to death!"

Therewith, Linda walked toward the place where the food was stocked.

?: "I'm hungry too!"

Blu jumped and looked to his right to see the Darkness with an hungry face with his tongue out of his mouth along with some saliva.

The blue phoenix putted his two wings on him to calm him down.

Blue phoenix: "Calm down; we're gonna eat our dinner soon, okay?"

Blu chuckled at them.

Jewel: "Still talking with the blue phoenix and the darkness?"

Blu nodded.

Blu: "The darkness is hungry and wanna eat."

Jewel chuckled at this and gave a kiss on Blu's cheek, making him smile.

Then, Carla flew over to the remote for the television in the kitchen and turned it on.

Carla: "I didn't watched TV since so long.

Meanwhile, Bia flew to the books shelf

Bia: "Hey! There's many new books!"

She said with taking one of the books and opening it on the counter.

Meanwhile, Tiago opened a Brazilian coconut can.

Tiago: "Food on tap! That's too awesome!"

He exclaimed with digging into the can.

Blu and Jewel chuckled as their kids were falling into their good routine.

Then, Linda arrived with a bol filled with many fruits and putted it on the table in the kitchen.

Linda: "Food everyone!"

Then, our blue family flew to the table, around the fruit salade and begun digging in it.

Blu: (This is what I call a true service!)

He though while eating the salade with his family.

* * *

Later on, once the night came, Blu and Jewel putted their kids to sleep inside their birdhouse and were now going to bed too.

Blu was lying on his nest inside he and Jewel's room with this last one wrapped in his wings, sleeping peacefully.

Blu: (This is too awesome!)

He though before closing his eyes for a good sleep.

Meanwhile, he didn't noticed something strange in front of the room's entrance; a little purple feather...

**To be continued...**


	5. Let's have some fun

**New chapter, guys! Hope ya all like it =)**

The sun was slowly rising up at the horizon of the sea next to the wonderful city of Rio de Janeiro to start another glorious day.

Inside a new occupied hollow were sleeping two rarely found birds; a snow owls and a elf owl.

Alex was sleeping peacefully on his back with his little girlfriend, Skyler, wrapped into his big soft wings against his soft and fluffy stomach.

Slowly but surely, Alex begun to open his yellow eyes to see the sunlight going through his hollow's entrance which blinded him a little, him being a nocturnal bird.

Once his eyes were fully open, the first thing he looked at was his wings which he lightly lowered to see Skyler keep sleeping into his big wings and fluffy stomach.

He smiled happily as she was looking so cute when she sleeps and softly nuzzled his beak against the side of her face making her giggling.

Then, she opened her brown eyes to met the ones of her boyfriend with a warm smile.

Skyler: "Hello, Al."

Alex: "Hello, Sky."

She then putted a kiss with her little beak on Alex's cheeks before going off his stomach on the nest as Alex went back on his feet and the two owls stretched a little.

Alex: "What do you wanna do now, sweetie?"

Skyler blushed a little at his cute nickname.

Skyler: "Well, how about we go get a breakfast first and go by the samba club to say hi to our friends?"

Alex: "Sounds great to me. Let's go."

He said with flying out of the hollow followed by his little girlfriend.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Linda and Tulio's house, our favorite blue family was still sleeping peacefully inside their birdhouse.

The kids were sleeping in their own rooms while Blu and Jewel were sleeping together inside their one.

Blu was the first one to awoke and opened his eyes to see his beautiful mate, Jewel, sleeping in his wings with her head on his chest.

He smiled and lightly nuzzled his beak against his wife's face before slowly removing his wing from her, not wanting to awake her.

Once he completely removed his wings from her and was on his feet, he stretched himself and made some bones cracking before slowly walking to the room's entrance, not wanting to awake his mate or the kids.

He finally walked out of the birdhouse and looked happily at the beautiful blue sky followed by the sun which shined for another beautiful morning here in Rio de Janeiro.

Blu was getting ready to fly off as he wanted to go get the breakfast for his family before they get up.

However, he stopped as he walked on something soft.

He lifted his feet to see a purple feather under it.

He putted a curious look on his face and took the feather in his wing before examining it.

Blu: (A purple feather? Weird; I never saw any purple birds near here.)

However, Blu chose not to care about it and putted the purple feather into his inventory before flying off toward the fruit trees.

* * *

Sometime after, once Blu filled a leaf with fruits, he was flying back toward his birdhouse.

He smiled as his house was in sigh and the room's doors were open, meaning that his family must have awoken.

Once he landed on the birdhouse, he was about to enter before hearing some noises in Linda and Tulio's house.

He turned around and looked by the open window to see that his family was already in the house with Tiago playing a video game with Fernando in the living room, Carla was watching TV in the kitchen, Bia was reading a book there too and Jewel and Linda were making food in the kitchen too.

Blu smiled before flying off to the open window and landing on the counter with his leaf filled with fruits.

Jewel immediately noticed him.

Jewel: "Blu!"

She said with going to him and kiss him on the cheek.

Blu: "Hey, honey."

Then, Linda, who also noticed Blu, arrived and passed a finger across Blu's chin.

Linda: "Hi, Blu."

Blu: "Hi, Mom."

Then, Blu turned his attention to what his mom and mate were doing.

Blu: "What were you girls doing?"

Linda: "Jewel was helping me making pancakes."

Jewel then turned her attention to Blu's leaf.

Jewel: "What's in this?"

Blu: "Some fruits I took for the breakfast."

He said with opening the leaf, revealing many fruits.

Linda: "Great; we could put them with the pancakes."

Blu nodded.

Blu: "Good idea; they will be even more tasty."

* * *

Later on, Blu, Jewel, the kids, Linda, Tulio and Fernando were all eating the pancakes Jewel and Linda made with the fruits Blu took sooner.

After the breakfast was over...

Tiago: "That was what I call a meal!"

He said with letting out a huge burp.

All the girls let out a "Ewwww!"

Jewel: "Tiago! We don't burp at table!"

She scolded him.

However, Blu had another opinion.

Blu: "Yeah! That's a true burp!"

He said proudly with exchanging a wing slap with his son.

Jewel and Linda rolled their eyes.

Carla: "Hey! Dad! Can we go visit uncle Nico and Pedro at the samba club today?"

Blu: "Sure, why not?"

Therewith all of our blue family flew out by the window, told goodbye to Linda, Tulio and Fernando and took off the direction to their good old samba duo's club.

**That's all for this chapter, guys =)**


	6. Contest

**Already 6th chapter, guys! Time's going fast, right?**

Blu and his family arrived at the fruit market and were now walking toward the samba club.

While walking, Blu turned his attention to the kids.

Blu: "Are you excited to see your uncles, kids?"

Kids: "YEAH!"

They all cheered together, making Blu and Jewel smiling.

?: "Hey guys!"

They all turned to where this call came from to see their owl friends, Alex and Skyler arriving toward them.

Blu: "Hey, Alex, Skyler!"

He said as Alex putted him into a hug.

Jewel: "Hey, Sky. How's it going?"

Skyler: "Good."

Answered the little elf owl.

Kids: "Uncle Alex! Aunt Skyler!"

They all said happily as Bia and Carla hugged Skyler while Tiago hugged Alex.

Alex: "Hey, kids."

They broke the hug.

Skyler: "You were going at the samba club?"

Blu nodded.

Blu: "Yeah; see our friends and have some fun."

Alex: "We were going there too."

Jewel: "What are we waiting for then? Let's go."

This being said, all of our friends begun walking again toward the samba club.

* * *

A few minutes later, they arrived at the club's entrance.

Blu lifted the curtain to allow the others to pass.

Blu: "Ladies first."

Jewel giggled.

Jewel: "Thanks, my gentleman."

She said with entering, followed by Bia, Carla and Skyler.

Tiago: "Why do we have to let the girls go first, Dad?"

He curiously asked.

Blu: "You'll understand when you'll be older, son."

He said with patting his son's head with his wing.

Then, the three guys entered the club, following the girls.

Once inside, our friends could see that the club was always the same; colorful lights shining everywhere, birds of all kind and color dancing and singing and others drinking at the bar.

Tiago: "This place haven't changed!"

Carla: "Really not!"

Suddenly, Blu noticed his good old assassin partner, Rafael, drinking some fruit juice at the bar with his son, Carlos, next to him.

He immediately walked toward them followed by the others who also noticed them.

Blu arrived behind Rafael and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention which worked.

Rafael: "Hey, Blu! How's it goin?"

Blu: "Hi, Rafi."

He greeted him back.

Then, they all greeted each other **(I didn't wanted to waste time and words for some hellos)**.

Jewel: "Eva isn't with you?"

She asked as she noticed that Rafael's wife was nowhere to be seen.

Rafael: "Nope; she is in the backstage getting ready for the contest."

They looked at him curiously.

Alex: "A contest?"

Rafael nodded.

Rafael: "Yeah; it is a beauty contest where girls must show their beauty to the crowd and try to make them crack. The winner will win a super huge mango rarely found around Rio. And since Eva like mangoes..."

Alex chuckled at this commentary.

Blu: "Hey, Jewel, why wouldn't you participate at this contest?"

Jewel: "Me?"

She asked surprisingly.

Blu: "Yeah, why not? Since you are very beautiful, you have a huge chance to win this big juicy mango."

Jewel cracked at the words "big juicy mango".

Jewel: "Okay; I'll try."

Rafael: "Great; the backstage is this way."

He said with pointing somewhere with his wing.

Jewel took the direction by flying.

* * *

Later on, Blu and Rafael were talking together while drinking some fruit juice at the bar while the kids were having fun around the place and Alex and Skyler were dancing together on the dance floor.

Bia and Carlos were dancing together while Tiago was dancing with a female blue macaw.

Carla was dancing a little farther from them on her own.

Her being the most passionated by the music, she needed a little space to show her awesome dancing move.

She continued rocking her body with a great passion until she suddenly bumped into someone.

?: "Excuse-me; I didn't see you!"

The person quickly apologized.

Carla was slowly taking back from the bump.

Carla: "Don't worry; I'm okay."

She said as she looked at her newcomer.

Suddenly, she was surprised to see him; it was a kind of young purple spix macaw with hair simliar to Tiago's ones, a pretty muscled body, dark talons and beak and blue eyes.

Then, despite being surprised to see a purple macaw for the first time, Carla noticed that he was looking at her with an owned face.

She chose to ask him his name.

Carla: "Huh...Hi, what's your name?"

The purple macaw was trying to get words out of his beak.

Purple macaw: "Hey! H-Hum, I, huh...I'm a purple macaw...Hum..."

Carla looked at him curiously.

Carla: "Huh, are you okay?"

Purple macaw: "You're beautiful!"

He finally managed to get words out of his beak.

Carla chuckled shyly and blushed at his compliment.

Carla: "Thank you. I'm Carla."

Purple macaw: "And I'm Crexis."

Carla: "Crexis? That's a sweet name."

She said which made Crexis blush on his purple cheeks.

Crexis: "Thanks."

Meanwhile, a little farther, Tiago was looking at them.

Tiago: "Carla have a boyfriend?! *laugh* I've gotta say this to the others!"

He exclaimed as he flew off.

However, before he could go far, the lights turned off, leaving only two shining on Nico and Pedro who were flying above the stage, ready to make an announcement.

Nico: "Ladies, gentlemen and kids, you're about to assist at a super great show of amazement!"

Pedro took the tag.

Pedro: "Yeah! A show with hot chicks doing their best to seduce you! A show where pretty girls are gonna try to win this big juicy mango!"

He said with showing a spot where another light pointed to reveal a huge mango on a box which impressed everybody and made them lick their beak.

Pedro: "Now, without any further awaiting, let's start this contest!"

The crowd cheered, waiting for the participants to show one-by-one.

The first participant to show on the stage was red macaw pretty cute who showed some dancing move and battled her eyelash which seduced the public.

They cheered for her as she left the stage to leave the place to the next participant; a little yellow and brown canary who made charmly blinks to the public and rubbed her beautiful body with her little wings before leaving the stage.

The next one was a light green macaw who walked elegantly, moving her hips and tail, along with battling her eyelash and rubbing her smooth green feathers, which left almost all guys in the place stunned with saliva flowing out of their beak.

* * *

Later on, a on, many girls have passed.

Rafael: "Wow! I didn't knew there was so much sexy girls around here!"

Blu nodded.

Blu: "Nico and Pedro made a great work!"

Suddenly, another girl arrived on the stage; it was Eva!

She was pretty beautiful, her feathers pretty well clean along with some purple marks on her body and around her beautiful eyes.

She begun showing awesome samba moves **(not singing thank God) **which charmed many guys in the place.

Rafael was amazed the most.

Rafael: "AWESOME! YOU'RE TOO GREAT AND BEAUTIFUL, MY PUDGY PAPAYA!"

He screamed which made Blu slap his face in shame.

With one last blink, Eva left the stage and went back in the backstage.

Eva: "Awww. Eva is always the most beautiful bird ever!"

He said in a dreaming tone.

Blu: "I bet Jewel is better!"

He said in a provocing way which made Rafael look at him.

Rafael: "Oh yeah? Let's make a deal; the winner's mate will have to give 10 Brazilian Real to the other."

Blu: "Deal."

He said with exchanging a wingshake with his partner.

Suddenly, they turned around to see Jewel arriving on the stage.

This time, everybody was stunned; Jewel was in a top shape, her Feather all clean along with some sparkles making them shine, a red flower on her head. She was walking elegantly, moving her hips and tail along with battling her beautiful eyelash.

Everybody was stunned, even a guy Fallen unconscious, as she showed her awesome samba moves.

She finished the show by looking charmly at Blu and blinking at him, making him blush, before walking elegantly back into the backstage Under the crowd's cheering.

Meanwhile, on the dancefloor, Crexis was stunned.

Crexis: "That was your mother?"

Carla looked at him in surprise.

Carla: "How do you know that?!"

Crexis played with his feet while looking shyly at the ground before answering.

Crexis: "Because you actually look like her a lot."

Carla blushed at this commentary.

Carla: "Oh, you're so sweet."

She said with giving him a kiss on his cheek, making Crexis look in shock and blushing hardly.

Suddenly, Nico and Pedro flew back on the stage.

Nico: "Wow! That was a sexy show, right?"

Pedro nodded.

Pedro: "Yeah and now, it's time to announce the hot chick of the day, who is..."

Everybody looked in impatience.

Blu and Rafael were shaking, impatient to know which one of their wife will win and force the other to give 10 Brazilian Real to the winner's mate.

**Who do you think won the beauty contest? Jewel or Eva? I'll let you chose! Vote for your favorite hot chick of the night who should win the big mango and force the Blu or Rafael to give 10 Brazilian Real to the other! Also, welcome to my Super Rio Saga, Crexis The Purple Macaw =)**


	7. Winner

Chapter 7

In a QG localized somwhere in Chicago Illinois, a familiar human was in a secret labo **(similiar to the ones in science-fictions movies) **where many creatures were floating unconscious into some huge bottle filled with green liquid.

This human in question was our good old friend, Duke.

He was standing in the labo, looking at a particuliar creature unconscious Inside one of the many huge bottles.

This creature in question was a familiar light white female macaw with grey beak and talons with dark eyelashes.

You recognized her; it was the Angelus!

?: "Are you okay, Duke?"

Duke turned around to see a human guy who was wearing a military suit with a machinegun in his hands.

Duke looked at him with a smile.

Duke: "Yeah, I'm okay, Peter."

This last one walked to him.

Peter: "You've been looking at the Angelus for a good moment, now. You're sure there's no problem?"

Duke putted a hand on Peter's shoulder with a ressuring smile.

Duke: "Yeah, don't worry; I was only thinking about the fight we had against those goddesses one year ago."

Peter nodded too with a smile.

Peter was a Canadian soldier friend who Duke met a few years ago, when he was younger. When Duke has been caught by the USA military army, Peter was the one who asked him to creat the Resistance. In a certain way, it was thanks to him that the Resistance has been created.

Peter: "Anyway, I came here to told you that we have spotted a unusual energy in the city of Rio de Janeiro, pretty close to the ones you're suposed to protect."

Duke looked at him in shock.

Duke: "Okay, thanks, Peter; I will go!"

He said with giving one last friendly nudge to Peter before walking out of the labo and closing the door behind him, leaving Peter in the sleeping specimens labo.

As Duke was walking into the QG's courtyard, he heard one of his hosts talking to him.

Spacetime: _"Do you think this energy Peter talked about could be a danger?"_

Duke turned his head to look at the blue and white figure of Spacetime.

Duke: "Don't worry, Spacetime; I'm sure it's nothing too dangerous. Anyway, if it was, I could take care of it easily, right?"

He asked in a expert way.

Suddenly, another figure which was like him but in negative colors version, appeared.

?: _"Yeah; like when you almost got your but kicked by the Fearus?"_

He asked with a mocking face.

Duke looked at him with an angry look.

Duke: "Can you stop mocking me, Duke 2.0?!"

Duke 2.0: _"I can't; I'm the comic version of you, remember?"_

Duke answered by punching his host so hard that he sends him to the space.

Spacetime: _That wasn't a little hard, Duke?"_

She asked with a worried look.

Duke: "Don't worry, Spactime; he will come back in a few-"

Suddenly, his phone localized into his jacket's bag was ringing.

He took it in his hand and opened it to see that he received a message.

He reads it...

_I will come back from the space soon, Duke._

_-Duke 2.0_

Duke sighed in annoyement and closed his phone before putting it back into his jacket's bag.

Spacetime: _"What was it?"_

Duke: "Nothing important."

He answered with continuing to walk toward the control room.

* * *

Duke arrived at the control room's door which opened automatically.

Once he entered, he looked around to see all the members of the Resistance, who were humans suited like Peter, making their works on the tens of computers around the place.

Suddenly, a women with a military suit, Brown hair which were curling on the side of her head and blue eyes arrived next to Duke.

Woman: "Duke! We were waiting you!"

Duke nodded.

Duke: "Yeah; Peter told me about the energy."

He said with running toward the base's radar.

Once he arrived at the radar, which was occupied by two soldiers, he immediately looked at the radar.

Soldier #1: "Sergent Duke! We're happy to see you!"

Duke nodded without looking at them.

Duke: "Let me see this energy!"

Soldier #2: "Yes!"

He said with pressing some buttons and showing the spotted energy on the radar.

After some seconds of looking at it, Duke putted a surprised look on his face.

Duke: "HOLY ****! I'VE GOTTA GO TO RIO NOW!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Rio, in the samba club, the people were still waiting for the announce of the winner of the beauty contest.

Suddenly, Nico and Pedro arrived on the stage with smiles on their beaks.

Everybody turned their attention at them, impatient to know who was the winner.

Nico: "And the winner of today's contest is..."

Everybody were at the end of their excitement, wanting to know who was the winner.

Blu and Rafael were most than all the others, wanting their mate to win.

...

...

...

...

...

...

JEWEL!

Everybody, especially Blu, cheered loudly.

Speaking of which, Blu looked at Rafael with a teasing smile as his partner handed 10 Brazilian Real to him which he took and putted in his inventory.

Then, Jewel arrived back on the stage under the crowd's cheering as she bowed respectfully and send kisses with her wings.

Blu immediately flew off to go join his mate on the stage.

Blu: "I knew it you would win, Darling!"

He cheerfully said.

Jewel: "I wouldn't have without you."

She said with putting her mate into a passionate kiss resulting in the crowd making charmed noises while Blu and Jewel's kids were making disgusting noises.

Speaking of which, let's go back to Carla and Crexis.

Carla: "Ewww! I can't believe their making this right here in front of all the club! This will ruin my reputation!"

She said in a disgusted manner.

Crexis: "Yeah... Well, I've gotta go now. See ya next time!"

He said as he was about to leave before being interrupted by Carla.

Carla: "Wait! Can we see each other again tomorrow?"

Crexis turned to her.

Crexis: "Sure! Where would you want us to meet?"

Carla putted a wingtip on her chin and though about it.

Then, an idea jumped in her mind.

Carla: "What about we meet tomorrow night at the cliff of the forest; we could enjoy the sunset!"

Crexis immediately jumped on the occasion to see Carla again.

Crexis: "Yeah! That would be a great!"

He said in joy.

Carla: "Cool! See you tomorrow, Crexis!"

She said with flying back toward her family, while Crexis was looking happily at her flying away.

Crexis: (I think I truly like her.)

He though before flying away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Blu and Jewel were still holding each other in their wings while looking charmly on the stage.

Suddenly, they saw Rafael arriving with his wife, Eva, and they separated from the hug.

Eva: "Well, congratulations for winning, Jewel. But the next time, I will win!"

She said in a provocative way.

Jewel: "*chuckles* We'll see..."

She said, playing the game.

Alex: "That was awesome!"

They turned around to see their owl friends, Alex and Skyler, arriving on the stage too.

Alex: "Congratulations for winning, Jewel!"

Jewel blushed.

Jewel: "Thank you, Alex."

Then, she turned her attention to the little elf owl next to Alex.

Jewel: "You should participate too next time, Sky; it would be fun."

Skyler blushed.

Skyler: "No thanks; I don't like being the center of attention."

She said which made her friends laughing.

Then, they were joined by Bia, Carla, Tiago and Carlos.

Pedro: "Yo, hotwing! Want ya award?"

Asked Pedro who justly arrived along with Nico.

Jewel: "Oh yes!"

She excitedly said, wanting her big mango.

Nico and Pedro: "Here she is!"

They both said at the same time while showing the huge mango being carried by two green macaws in front of our friends.

They all immediately let drool flow out of their big as they saw the big delicious juicy mango.

Tiago: "Shit! That's all a piece of fruit!"

Suddenly, Blu gave him a slap behind the head.

Blu: "Don't swear, young man!"

He sternly said.

Tiago: "Sorry, Dad."

He said with rubbing the back of his head with his wing.

* * *

Later on, the night has fallen and the sky was all black with thousands of stars shining.

Blu, Jewel, the kids, Rafael, Eva, Carlos, Alex, Skyler, Nico and Pedro just finished bringing the huge mango back at Blu and Jewel's birdhouse.

Blu: "Wew! Thanks for your help, guys; that mango was really heavy!"

He said pretty tired.

Rafael: "No problemo; it's always a joy to help you."

Pedro: "Yeah; friends are made for that!"

Then, afterward, they all flew back to their house, impatient to enjoy a good night of sleep, and left our blue family to go to sleep.

* * *

Blu and Jewel were sleeping together in their room while the kids were sleeping in their own.

Jewel was sleeping peacefully wrapped in Blu's protective wings, feeling happier there than anywhere else.

And Blu was sleeping better with an angel inside his wings.

However, they didn't knew that someone was looking at them hidden into a tree's shadow.

A smile formed on his invisible beak.

?: "Enjoy this moment; I'll come for you, soon..."

**Well, I think we can say that this party ended well for our blue family; Jewel won the beauty contest along with a huge mango, Blu won 10 Brazilian Reals from Rafael, Tiago learned not to swear (lol), Bia had some fun and Carla met a bird that she loves. Stay stunned for the next chapter! And thank you for following my Super Rio Saga along with allowing me to use your OC =)**


	8. Cool day

Chapter 8

The sun was slowly rising up into the beautiful blue sky above Rio de Janeiro to start another beautiful day.

Back at Linda and Tulio's house, those last ones left a note saying that they went to work early this morning and that they have left some pancakes for the family's breakfast.

Speaking of which, our blue family were actually eating the pancakes Linda and Tulio made for them before getting ready for another day of their vacation in Rio.

Once the breakfast was done, the family was reunited as Blu was noting the activities that the family was doing with his Smartphone.

Blu: "Let's recapitulate one last time; Tiago?"

Tiago: "I will go hang out with my friends through the city."

Blu nodded.

Blu: "Okay. Bia?"

Bia: "I will go at the waterfall; there is many bugs and plants to observe there!"

She excitedly said, making Blu smile.

Blu: "Okay. Carla?"

Carla :"I will go visit Aunt Eva to spend a little girl time with her."

Blu nodded.

Blu: "Okay. And you, Jewel?"

Jewel: "I will go to the hot spring with Skyler; it's her first time and she's a bit nervous."

Blu nodded.

Blu: "Okay and as for me, I will go visit Luiz with Rafael; we haven't see each other since a long time now."

He said with putting his Smartphone back into his fanny pack.

Then, all our blue family flew to the open window to get out of the house.

Blu: "Be back before the night!"

He screamed to his family before they all flew their way.

* * *

Blu was flying above the sky of Rio de Janeiro since a moment now.

?: "Hey! Blu!"

Blu stopped in the air and turned around to see his good old partner Rafael flying toward him with a smile on his huge beak.

Blu: "Yo, Rafi!"

He arrived in front of Blu.

Rafael: "How's it going?"

Blu: "Good. Eva let ya come?"

Rafael nodded.

Rafael: "Yeah; Eva preferred to spend girl time without guys around."

He said in a sarcastic way, making Blu chuckling in the process.

Blu: "Anyway, we go visit Luiz?"

Rafael: "And how! Let's go see this good old armorer!"

Therewith, the two friends flew toward Luiz's garage.

After a few minutes of flying the two birds landed in front of Luiz's garage, happy to see that it hasn't changed.

They have barely begun to walk toward the entrance that they could already hear some mechanic noises, meaning that they good old friend was working.

Once they were inside the garage, with all the old stuff laying everywhere, They saw the bulldog with a protection hat on a table making a lot of sparks, meaning that he was working on something with his tools.

They waited for him to stop his work for a moment before getting his attention.

Rafael: "Hey, Luiz!"

Hearing his name, the bulldog removed his hat with his paw and turned to look at his feathered friends.

Luiz: "Hey! Rafi and Blubird!"

He happily exclaimed with going off his table and hugging his friends with his paws, making flow a little saliva on them in the process.

Once he let them go, Blu and Rafael shook their wings from the saliva.

Blu: "Happy to see you too, Luiz."

Luiz: "How's your families going?"

Rafael: "Good, good."

Luiz: "Hey! Wanna see my new invention?!"

He excitedly asked.

Blu: "Sure."

He said as they all went to the table.

* * *

Jewel was walking toward the hot spring's entrance followed by Skyler who was walking slowly.

Skyler: "Huh... You know, there's truly no need for me to go there; I don't really want to."

But, Jewel putted a wing on her shoulder.

Jewel: "Skyler, you don't have anything to be afraid of; the hot spring is very fun. Also, you truly need to rest by the look of your state."

Knowing that it was useless to argue with Jewel, the little elf owl give in and begun walking next to her again.

Then, they entered the hot spring where they could see many bird girls around the place doing things such as relaxing into a hot bath or getting massaged by some other bird girls who were working here.

Suddenly, a pretty beautiful light green female macaw with some yellow around her eyes and clean feathers arrived in front of them.

Female macaw: "Hello. What can we do for you today?"

She asked in a lovely tone.

Jewel: "Well, could you make my little friend over here relax while I take a little bath?"

Female macaw: "Sure; follow me."

She said to Skyler who was hesitating.

Jewel: "Come on, Sky; follow her. I'll be close."

Skyler: "O-Okay."

She said with following the female green macaw while Jewel walked toward the hot spring.

Then, Jewel walked into the hot spring and let out a relaxing moan as she felt the warm water on her body before letting her back rest on the bath's edge and closing her eyes in relaxation.

Meanwhile, Skyler and the female green macaw arrived at a spot of the hot spring with soft moss on the ground.

Female green macaw: "Lay down here on your stomach."

She asked to which Skyler obeyed and slowly and nervously, layer down on her belly against the soft moss.

Then, the female green macaw took a kind of coconut shell filled with a clear liquid which she putted on the ground.

After, she putted both of her wings into it before putting them out as they were now covered by the clear and oily liquid.

She then turned her attention back at Skyler.

Female green macaw: "This will be a bit cold at first."

At the word "cold", Skyler closed her eyes as she was extremely chilly.

Then, the female green macaw putted her oiled wings over Skyler's back and begun rubbing the oil all over it.

Skyler shivered from the cold feeling at first, but soon, she got used to the feeling and a great relaxing feeling settled in her back.

Skyler: (Oh my gosh! This is so good!)

She though as the female green macaw continued rubbing her back.

After a moment, the female green macaw slowly lowered her wings to Skyler's butt which she begun to massage too.

Skyler shivered even more, but couldn't resist the pleasure it made.

She even purred.

Female green macaw: "Love that?"

Skyler: "Oh yeah..."

She said in a relaxed tone, making the female green macaw chuckling as she continued massaging Skyler's oiled butt.

Jewel looked at her friend from the bath with a smile on her beak before closing her eyes and relaxing again.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Luiz's garage, Luiz finished showing his new inventions to his two friends.

Luiz: "...That was the last one."

Rafael: "Wow! Those things were awesome!"

Blu nodded nervously.

Blu: "Yeah. Hey, guys, would you mind if I leave two seconds to my home; I think I have forgot something."

Rafael: "Not at all."

Blu: "Thanks!"

He said with quickly flying out of the garage.

Luiz: "Be back soon!"

He said as he was looking at his friend flying away.

Sometime after, Blu arrived at Linda and Tulio's house.

He went inside and took something that he indeed forgot; his metal stick that he used at the time he was a hacker.

Blu: (We can never be too sure.)

He thought as he walked over to the open window, ready to fly back to Luiz's garage.

Suddenly, before he could take off, he felt a sting sensation on his rib.

He slowly looked down to see a kind of dart into his rib.

Before he could do anything, he begun to feel dizzy and had the head spinning.

Then, he fallen to the floor in front of the house.

He was slowly losing conscious.

The last thing he saw before completely closing his eyes were a pair of black talons walking toward him. Then, complete darkness.

**Wow! Looks like Blu's in this situation again! Anyway, thanks to everybody who follows this story and I hope you had a very happy Christmas with your families and friends =)**


	9. Shock

**Ninth chapter guys! Just before beginning, I would recommend you to go see the story "Rio: The Last Powers" from Luca The Macaw! It is really awesome!**

Chapter 9

In Rafael and Eva's hollow, this last one was justly taking care of Carla for her date with Crexis.

Eva: "That's it; here ya go, sweetheart!"

Eva finished taking care of Carla, washing her, preening her feathers, etc.

Then, Carla walked over to a small pool of water inside the hollow which Rafael and Eva were using as a mirror and looked at her reflection into the water.

She was surprised by her look; her feathers were clean with some sparkles which made them shine, she had some yellow pollen around her eyes and a pink flower on the side of her head. For short; she looked absolutely adorable.

Eva: "So? Do you like your look?"

Carla answered by immediately jumping on her Aunt, putting her into a hug.

Carla: "Thank you so much, Aunt Eva!"

Eva smiled and hugged her back.

Eva: "Enough with the thanks; go at your date, come on!"

She urged her, knowing that guys doesn't like to wait.

Carla: "Okay! Thanks!"

She said with quickly flying out of the hollow toward the cliff of the forest as the sun was slowly falling asleep, making the sky all orange.

Eva: (Kids)

She though while looking at Carla flying away to her first date.

* * *

A few minutes later, Carla arrived at the top of the forest's cliff where she could see the beautiful sunset already.

She slowly walked toward the edge of the cliff when she spotted something or someone there that she immediately recognized; a little purple bird.

Indeed, Crexis was sitting at the edge of the cliff with his feet floating above the emptiness and looking at the sunset.

Carla smiled and decided to call him.

Carla: "Hey, Crex!"

This last one jumped at the heard of his name and slowly turned around as he recognized the voice.

Crexis: "Sorry, Carla; I was just-"

Suddenly, he looked at her with an owned face as he was stunned by her beauty.

Carla walked to him with a curious look.

Carla: "Are you okay?"

Crexis immediately shook his head and blushed.

Crexis: "Sorry, Carla; I was lost in my thoughts!"

He said with scratching the back of his head with his wing.

Carla chuckled before walking next to Crexis and sitting on the edge of the cliff to watch the sunset.

The two young birds watched the sunset in silence for a good moment.

Carla: "Truly beautiful, isn't it?"

She asked to the purple bird without removing her attention from the sunset.

Crexis: "I know something even more beautiful?"

Carla turned her attention to him.

Carla: "What is it?"

Crexis played with his wings and lightly blushed before answering.

Crexis: "...You."

Carla was shocked and surprised to hear him saying this.

Crexis looked away, a little afraid of her reaction.

Suddenly, he felt something taking his wing.

He looked back to see that it was Carla who took his wing with hers, cross ins her pointing feathers between his.

Then, he looked back at her face to see that she was looking at him with a charming smile.

Crexis blushed so much that it was visible under his purple feathers and he looked back at the sunset as did Carla, not letting go of his wing.

* * *

Blu was still unconscious after that mysterious attack. and still had his eyes closed.

Then, he slowly began to regain conscious and slowly open his eyes.

He saw bad for a moment, but blinked his eyes making him see better.

Against all odds, he was feeling pretty comfortable, resting on something soft and warm.

He looked around him to realize that he was in a bed with a sheep over him and a pillow behind his head.

Despite the comfort, he looked around the place to realize that he was in a kind of room with nothing but a light above him and some kind of orange and red futuristic walls.

Blu: (What the heck? Where am I?)

Strangely, Blu felt his body muscles all relaxed, like if someone had massaged them.

Suddenly, he heard a robotic noise and realized that it came from the chamber's door which suddenly opened.

The door completely opened revealed someone behind it; a kind of pink female macaw who looked a lot like Jewel but with green eyes and darker eyelashes along with a white belly.

She walked over to Blu.

Pink macaw: "Are you okay, sir?"

Despite being shocked by the situation, Blu managed to answer.

Blu: "I-I'm okay. But who are you and where am I?"

Pink macaw: "My name is Mia, but to where we are, I must let my lord explaining you everything."

Blu looked curiously.

Blu: "Your master?"

Mia: "If you would follow me, I would lead you to him; he already waits you for diner."

Blu: (Dinner? What the slush?)

Blu: "And he is the one who captured me?"

He asked with removing the she eps and getting on his feet.

Mia: "Yes; he also told me to massage your body."

She said with blushing.

Blu: (Oh, so that's why my muscles are so relaxed.)

He thought.

Mia: "Now, if you would follow me."

She said with walking out of the room followed by Blu who was a little hesitant.

Who was that "Master"? Why did he captured Blu? Where is this pink macaw come from? For now, there was more questions than answers.

Once out of the room, they arrived into a kind of courtyard like the ones in the castles with some candles held above their heads, paints on the walls, etc.

Blu: "What the..Are we in a castle?"

Mia: "Not exactly. Now, if you would follow me, I will lead you to my master."

She said walking into the courtyard.

Despite being hesitant, Blu followed her, looking around the place while walking.

After a moment, they arrived in front of a huge orange and red door.

Mia: "This is the door to the dining room; my master awaits you behind it."

She said with slowly opening it with her wings, making Blu's heartbeat going fast.

Once the door was completely open, Blu and Mia entered.

Blu was surprised; the room was a kind of royal dinning room, like the ones in the british castles, with a lot of gold and silver decorations along with a very, very long table with many chairs on which was justly laying many kind of food.

Suddenly, Blu noticed someone at the end of the table, at the other side of the room, eating some meat on a silver platter along with a red vine cup.

It was a kind of blue macaw with dark blue feathers, long hair which fallen on the back of his head, black beak and talons, a scar across his right (from his right) eye and, speaking of his eyes, those last ones where all white, meaning that he must be blind.

Apparently, he didn't noticed them as he was just keeping eating his meat with a fork and a knife.

Mia then flew through the room to him and landed right next to him.

Mia: "The bird is here, Master."

She said with bowing respectfully to her master who looked at her with his white eyes.

Master: "Thanks, Mia; let us alone, now."

Mia: "Yes, Master."

She said with flying back at the door and leaving, closing the door in the process, leaving Blu and her master alone into the dinning room.

Blu just stood there, looking at the master eating his dinner on the table before this last one looked at him with a smile.

Master: "Have a seat right here, please."

He said with designing a seat next to him with a plate filled with many fruits.

Blu hesitated a first, but finally flew over to the seat and sat on it, not removing his eyes from the master.

Blu: "Who are you?"

The mast swallowed a bit of meat before looking at Blu with a smile.

Master: "My name is Reidak."

Blu looked curiously at him.

Blu: "Reidak?"

He nodded.

Reidak: "Yes, but you can call me...Brother!"

Blu looked at him in shock.

Blu: "What?!"

**Brother?! Is that mean what I think it means ?!**


	10. Everything

**10th chapter, guys! Let's make a huge cheer for this *cheer***

Chapter 10

Blu was still standing there, looking over at the bird who justly called him Brother.

His eyes were fully open as his beak was trembling.

Blu: "Y-You... You..."

Reidak nodded as his smile faded.

Blu: "B-But how? When? What happened?!"

He said in a panicking voice, asking many questions at the same time.

Then, Reidak let out a sigh before getting up from his chair and looking at Blu.

Reidak: "It's a long story, but I can explain everything."

Blu lightly nodded, meaning that he was ready for the explanations.

Reidak: "Well, all begun many years ago, when you and I were just chicks. Our parents broke up when we are very young. Daddy took me to Russia while Mommy kept you with her at Rio. I don't know what happened to our mother, but Daddy committed suicide when I was a teen as he though he couldn't take care of me and that he missed you and Mommy."

Blu let out a small tear out of his right eye as Reidak was continuing his story.

Reidak: "So, I've learned to survive on my own. One day, a powerful bird with unnatural powers adopted me and trained me to become a powerful warrior. I've been following his training for many years until he died of oldness and gave him all he possessed."

He said revealing that he was now the lord of this place.

Reidak: "One day, I became blind from natural cause and learned to see things with my spirit and with my hears. Right now, I can hear your heartbeat."

He said, making Blu looking down at his beating heart before looking back at Reidak.

Reidak: "Anyway, I ruled over my adoptive father's empire for now five years. One day, I localized a energy right here and noticed that it looked like mine a lot. I figured out that it was you and I was so happy to learn that you, my little brother, was still alive. Afterward, I discovered that you have many friends along with a wife and three beautiful kids."

He said which made Blu smile a little.

Reidak: "Anyway, for short, I've been lucky, really lucky. Damn, it's good to have you back, little brother!"

This time, Blu couldn't hold himself anymore and jumped on his brother, putting him into a hug while crying.

Blu: "All this time, I've though I was an orphan, but you were here!"

Reidak smiled and hugged back his crying brother.

After what seemed like an eternity, the two reunited brothers broke the hug and Blu whipped his tears away.

Suddenly, the room's door opened and someone walked in.

It was a female blue macaw with light blue feathers along with some darker on her back, black beak and talons, long hair which fallen on both sides of her head, pretty well shaped body blue green eyes and a pretty straight light blue tail.

?: "Darling, is everything alright?"

She asked with walking elegantly, moving her hips and tail, toward Reidak.

Reidak: "Hello, sweetheart!"

He said putting a wing over the female.

Reidak: "Blu, this is my mate, Celeste. Ain't she beautiful? Darling, this is my brother, Blu."

Celeste: "So, you're my brother-in-law?"

Blu: "Yup."

He said with exchanging a wingshake with her.

Then, someone else entered the dinning room; it was a male crane white with black feathers under his wings, a long yellow beak, long orange legs, a short tail along with a scratch across his chest.

Reidak: "Hey, justly, I was about to talk about you!"

Crane: "Really?"

He asked as he entered the room.

Reidak: "Yeah! Blu, this is Shard, my adoptive brother! He was my adoptive father's son!"

Shard: "This guy is your brother?!"

He surprisingly asked.

Blu: "Yeah; the name's Blu."

He said with exchanging a wingshake with his adoptive brother.

Shard: "Shard."

* * *

For the following hour, Blu talked about his life with his family.

Shard: "Really?!"

Blu nodded.

Blu: "Absolutely!"

Shard: "Wow! I would truly like to meet your wife if she is a sexy as you say!"

He said all excited.

Celeste: "Also, I would love to see your children; they must be really cute."

Blu nodded with a chuckle.

Blu: "They are. But enough talk about my family; why don't tell me a little more about yourselves?"

Shard: "Okay, like you know, I was the son of a powerful bird who had an empire. He was Japanese and his wife was Jamaican which makes of me a Japanese-Jamaican. After he adopted Reidak, this last one became my adoptive brother, We have spend a lot of time playing and training with each other. When Daddy died, he was chosen to lead the empire, but I was okay with that; honestly, I didn't wanted to have this responsibility on my back."

He shyly said with scratching the back of his head with his wing.

Celeste: "And as for me, I was born into the tropical forest around Rio de Janeiro. I don't want to show-off, but I was gifted by a unnatural beauty. All the males in the jungle and even in the city wanted me, but I knew it was only because they were finding me beautiful and nothing else. One day, Reidak found me and showed me a love like nobody else could. Eventually, we fallen in love and I followed him in his empire stuff."

She said with looking at him with a warm smile which he gave back to her.

Suddenly, Blu realized that night has fallen and though about his friends and family who must be concerned about him.

Blu: "Hey, guys! That was fun to talk with you, but I have to go; my family will get concerned for me!"

Reidak: "Okay; just come back soon, okay?"

Blu: "Okay! Bye!"

He said with flying out by a window that they opened sooner during their talk.

Once outside, Blu could see that it was a kind of big red and black alien ship hidden in a farther part of the forest then his home.

However, he realized that he didn't had time to care and immediately flew fast toward his home, hoping that his wife and chicks won't be concerned for him.

Meanwhile, back inside the ship, Reidak, his wife and his brother were looking at Blu flying away.

Suddenly, Reidak putted an evil smile on his face.

Reidak: "The first part is made..."

* * *

After a good moment of flying, Blu finally arrived back at his birdhouse, hoping for his family to be there.

Once he landed on his birdhouse, he quickly took a look inside.

Blu: "Jewel? Kids?"

The nests were empty.

Blu: (Strange...)

?: "DADDY!"

Blu jumped and turned around to be slammed hardly to the ground by a rocket force.

Once on his back, he lifted his head to see his three little children hugging his tummy.

Blu: "KIDS!"

He said as he hugged them too with his big wings.

?: "BLU!"

This time, he was caught by a huge and passionate kiss from his beautiful wife, Jewel.

After the kiss, the two birds looked at each other with warm smiles.

Jewel: "Where were you? We were all concerned about you!"

Blu sighed.

Blu: "Oh, you won't believe me when I will explain you everything..."

**Indeed, I wonder how Jewel and the kids will react to Blu's words. Guess we'll know in the next chapter. By the way, could you stop throwing insults everywhere in the reviews? I don't want this story to turn into a battlefield!**


	11. Running on

**11th chapter, guys!**

Chapter 11

Alex was looking at Skyler laying on her back into their nest as she was giving him a warm smile with both of her wings behind her head.

After a moment of silence, Alex broke it up.

Alex: "You look so cute, y'know."

Skyler blushed.

Skyler: "Stop, I hate blushing."

She said with a chuckle that she shared with Alex.

Alex: "Skyler?"

Skyler: "Yes?"

Alex: "I would like to ask you something."

Skyler looked curiously at him.

Skyler: "And what would that be?"

Alex: "Can you get on your feet and hold your wings above your head, pls?"

Skyler looked at him curiously.

Skyler: "Why?"

Alex: "You'll see; come on."

He asked with his pity eyes.

Skyler sighed and gave in.

Skyler: "Find, I'll do it."

She said with getting on her feet and lifting both of her tiny wings above her head, leaving her chubby body exposed.

Alex: "Thank you."

He said with an excited smile.

Skyler: "What now?"

She asked, still unsure to understand why he was asking her this.

Suddenly, Alex putted the Prototype into his left wing and send two separated black, red and silver tentacles which quickly grabbed Skyler's feet and wings, keeping them in her position and lifting her above the ground.

She was surprised.

Skyler: "Hey, Alex! What the heck are you doing?!"

She said with struggling to get free in vain.

Alex simply walked in front of her with a charming smile.

Alex: "Oh just some fun stuff like this."

He said with lifting a talon to her stomach region and passing it to her basin, making her chuckling as she felt a tickling sensation.

Skyler: "*chuckles* Alex! Stohohohohohop!"

Alex smiled teasingly.

Alex: "But Sweetheart, it hasn't even begun yet."

Suddenly, he used his right wing to tickle her left armpit (or in her case, wing pit).

She broke out in laugh.

Skyler: "Alehehehehex! STOP! THAT TICKLES!"

She said with trying to low down her wings in vain as the Prototype was too strong.

Alex lightly chuckles before lowering his wing to her belly and fluttering his feathers above it, making her shake her hips.

Alex: "Tickle, tickle, tickle."

He said in a teasing manner.

By now, tears begun to flow out of the poor elf owl's eyes.

Skyler: "STOHOHOHOHOP! PLEHEHEHEHEASE!"

Alex didn't listened and putted his beak on the bird's belly before blowing raspberries on her navel while using his free wing to tickle her side.

She couldn'T take it anymore and made her head falls back while bursting out of laugh.

Skyler: "STOHOHOHOHOP! PLEASE! *laugh* I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT!"

Alex looked at her playfully.

Alex: "Anything?"

He asked in a teasing ton as Skyler nodded her head still crying.

Skyler: "YES! ANYTHING! *laugh* JUST PLEASE STOP!"

Alex: "Okay."

He said with finally stopping tickling the poor bird.

Skyler was now breathing hardly, taking back from the tickle, and Alex whipped the tears from her face, making her looking at him with a smile.

Skyler: "So, you tickler, what do you want now?"

She asked, knowing that she own him one.

Alex just smiled.

Alex: "I want a kiss."

Skyler looked curiously at him.

Skyler: "A kiss? Like the ones I previously gave you on the cheek?"

Alex shook his head.

Alex: "No; I want you to passionately kiss me on the beak."

Skyler looked at him with a surprised look.

Honestly, she was a little shy, but always wanted to kiss Alex as his beak looked so delicious.

Skyler: "Fine; come here."

Alex obeyed and putted his face in front of Skyler's.

The two owls looked into each other's beautiful eyes with smiles on their beak before closing their eyes and getting closer slowly.

Finally, they beak touched and they made their first ever kiss.

They both enjoyed this and made their tongues battling with each other as they were shivering from the first experience.

Finally, after a whole minute, they broke the kiss and gasped for air before looking at each other again with smiles.

Alex: "Did you loved this as much as me?"

Skyler: "Probably."

Then, Alex kissed her neck, making her moan softly.

He then lowered to her chest and kissed it.

Skyler: "So good..."

Then, he went to her stomach region and kissed her chubby belly and navel.

Skyler: "*moan* Alex...S-Stop it!"

Alex stopped and looked at her curiously.

Alex: "What is it, Skyler?"

Skyler: "I-I just don't think I'm ready for the you-know-what yet."

She said shyly.

Alex chuckled with a smile.

Alex: "Don't worry; I won't force you if you don't want to."

Then, Alex putted her into a passionate kiss again.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the birdhouse, Blu and Jewel were sleeping into each other's wings with their three beautiful chicks cuddled between them.

Blu's family was a little surprised, when he explained them about his brother and everything, but they were also happy for him and excited to meet them.

Blu slowly opened his eyes to see his beautiful wife still sleeping peacefuly.

He smiled before looking down at their chicks also sleeping between them, looking like little angels.

Suddenly, Blu noticed that there was one chick missing; Carla!

Blu softly let go of his wife and kids, not wanting to awoke them, and silently walked out of the housebird, wanting to know where Carla has been.

Once out of the nest, Blu immediately begun looking around for his daughter, trying to find any signs about her whereabout.

Suddenly, he was surprised by what he saw; Carla was on the ground a little farther from the house with a purple macaw.

Blu: (What? Who is this guy with my daughter?)

Suddenly, he reminded the purple Feather he found the other day at the birdhouse's entreance.

Blu: (Could it be this guy?)

Wanting to have answers, he immediately flew down toward the couple.

As he was getting closer, he could hear them laugh and telling jokes before landing close to them.

They immediately noticed him.

Carla: "Oh, hello, Dad."

Blu: "Hello, Carla. You awoke soon?"

Carla nodded.

Carla: "Yeah; I wanted to have a little with my new friends; Crexis."

She said, introducing Crexis to her dad.

Crexis: "Nice to meet you, Sir."

He said with exchanging a wingshake with Blu.

Blu: "The name's Blu."

After, they let go of each other's wing.

Carla: "We met each other at the samba club, the other day."

Blu: "Okay."

He said, but couldn't stop thinking about the purple feather he found the other day in front of his house and chose to interogate Crexis.

Blu: "Hey, Kid, have you passed by here in the last few days?"

Crexis and Carla looked curiously at him.

Crexis: "Huh... no. Why?"

Blu: "Well, Did you drop a Feather somewhere not too far, by any chance?"

Crexis thought about it for a second.

Crexis: "I don't think so. Why?"

Blu: "For nothing; just asking."

He said with scratching the back of his head with his wing and turning his attention to his daughter.

Blu: "Listen, Sweetheart, Daddy will go see his friends to tell them why he didn't came back yesterday so that they won't be worried. Could you tell this to your mother, when she'll awake?"

Carla: "Yes, Dad."

Blu smiled and patted her head.

Blu: "Thanks, Sweethearth. Have a niceday."

He said before flying off.

Carla: "You too and tell Uncle Rafael, Nico and Pedro "hi" from me!"

Blu: "Okay!"

He said as he was finally out of sight.

Carla then turned her attention back at Crexis.

Carla: "Come on, Crex; let's go meet my family!"

She said with dragging him by the wing.

Crexis: "Huh...Okay."

He said a little shyly as they both flew toward the birdhouse.

* * *

Blu was flying into the city of Rio de Janeiro and was getting close to Luiz's garage.

After a few minutes, the garage was in sign of view, making him smile.

He landed at the entreance before slowly walking in.

He immediately smiled as he saw all of his friends, Rafael, Luiz, Nico, Pedro, Carlos and Eva, talking Inside.

He walked toward them to show himself.

Blu: "Hey, guys!"

They all turned his attention to him with surprised looks.

All: "BLU!"

They all went to him.

Rafael: "Amigo! You're okay!"

Nico: "Where have ya been, last night?!"

Pedro: "Yeah; you scared the bomba outta us!"

Eva even took him in her wings.

Eva: "Don't ever scare us like that again! You hear me? You hear me? You here me?"

Moment of silence...

Eva: "You hear me?"

Blu finally managed to get free from her wings, touched that all his friends were caring about his well being.

Blu: "Yes, calm down, guys; I can explain you everything!"

Suddenly, a portal opened right above them which caught their attention.

Then, someone jumped out of it; it was Duke (in his bird form)!

Duke: "GUYS!"

Blu: "Duke?!"

Then, he landed into a pile of Luiz's outils.

Luiz: "Hey! Look out for the merchandise!"

Duke: "Sorry!"

He said with walking out of the pile with many blues on him.

Nico: "Whatcha doin here, Duke?"

He finally came back to his sense to talk.

Duke: "Blu! This is incredible!"

Blu: "What is it?"

Duke: "You see, a few days ago, I localised an energy that we analyzed and guess who it was?"

Blu: "It was my brother?"

Duke looked at him with an owned face.

Duke: "H-How do you know it?!"

Blu smiled.

Blu: "Because I've met him last night."

Duke: "What?! So I've made this journey on portal for nothing?!"

Eva: "It really took you so many days to arrive here?"

Duke scratched the back of his head shyly.

Duke: "Not exactly. You see, I passed by New Orleans and there was a huge party, so..."

All the others looked at him with ridiculized looks.

Pedro: "Seriously?"

Duke: "Yeah. Except that, how is it going for you, guys?"

Blu: "Well, we're here on vacations for the rest of the summer."

Duke looked surprisingly.

Duke: "Really?!"

Rafael: "Yeah. Wanna stay for too?"

Duke: "And how! Wait; I'll go get my stuff at home and I come back here!"

He said as he immediately opened another portal and jumped in it.

Suddenly, he immediately jumped out of it.

Duke: "Oh, I forgot; tell your kids hi for me..

He said before jumping into the portal for good this time.

The others laughed.

Rafael: "Duke, what a guy."

Blu: "I know, but he helped us a lot."

The others nodded, remembering the fight against the elements goddesses.

Suddenly, they heard the garage's door opening and turned around to see Alex and Skyler arriving.

Alex and Skyler: "Hello, guys."

Suddenly, Luiz jumped and putted them into a hug.

Luiz: "Alex! Skyler! I'm so happy to see ya!"

The two owls struggled to get free.

Alex: "Luiz! We love you too, but we need to breath!"

Luiz: "Oh, sorry."

He said as he released them.

Blu: "Hello, guys! How are you going?"

Alex: "Very good!"

He said with exchanging a wing smash with Blu.

Eva: "Hey, how's it goin, little one?"

She asked to her little friend.

Skyler: "I'm going well, Eva."

Suddenly, Blu putted a shocked look on his face.

Blu: "Holy c***! I've forgot that Jewel and the kids must have awoke since long now! I've gotta go!"

Rafael: "Okay, Blu, but *whisper* can you please don't say bad odds in front of Carlos, please?"

Blu blushed.

Blu: "Sorry. I'm gonna go now."

He said with running out of the garage at a quick speed.

Suddenly, he stopped as something appeared in front of him, making him look at it in a socked way.

Blu: "What the..."

Rafael heard him and ran outside the garage.

Rafael: "Hey, Blu! What is it?"

Suddenly, he stopped as he saw the same thing as Blu; a kind of big robot all white with some black and red eyes.

Rafael: "What the duck?!"

Robot: "_I'm going to destroy you!_"

He said with a robotic voice.

**Looks like the action is gonna begun in the next chapter, guys! Let's hope everything will go well for our heroes! And me =)**


	12. Alpha Robot

**12th chapter, guys! Thank you for supporting me till there =)**

Chapter 12

Blu and Rafael were still looking at the huge robot standing in front of them.

Rafael: "Caramba! That's all a mechanic piece!"

Luiz: "What's going on?!"

He asked as he and all the others urged out of the garage and were surprised to see the big robot.

Pedro: "Wow! What's that thing?!"

He asked in his eternal rapper way.

Blu: "I dunno, but it seems that this thing isn't here for fun!"

Robot: _"Alpha robot is gonna destroy every targets!"_

All of our friends putted themselves into fighting positions.

Blu: "Let's destroy that robot!"

Rafael: "Sending him to pieces!"

Pedro: "Bringing his swagga!"

Nico: "Shake him like samba!"

Eva: "Shoot through his electricity!"

Carlos: "Making of him a toaster!"

Skyler: "And send him back to hell!"

Alex: "Because the owl say so!"

Luiz: "And- Hey! That's not fair; you took all the coolest quotes!"

He said before running into his garage to get some weapon.

Blu, meanwhile, shot a fireball to the Alpha Robot and touched his shoulder which didn't have very effect.

Blu: "Darn! It didn't worked!"

Suddenly, Rafael jumped next to him with his sword.

Rafael: "Lemme try!"

He said with charging at the Alpha Robot with his sword.

This last one made appear one in his hand, but made of titan and blocked Rafael's attack.

Rafael: (Didn't expected that!)

He begun swinging his sword, trying to hurt the robot in vain as this last one was pretty good to sword fight too.

Finally, Rafael backed away to get back his breath.

Rafael: (I will use my eagle vision to pierce his defense.)

He said with activating his eagle vision, seeing through the eagle's eyes, and charging toward the Alpha robot.

Suddenly, this last one liberated a grey gaz that flew all around him, making Rafael interrupt his attack.

Rafael: "*cough* *cough*"

He coughed while whipping the tears flowing out of his eyes.

The alpha robot took the opportunity to send a kick to Rafael, knocking him to the ground.

Carlos: "Daddy!"

The young chick screamed as he urged to his now weak dad along with Eva.

Pedro: "HEY! Nobody touches Rafi! Take that!"

He screamed as he charged the robot with his wing curled like a fist and used his super strength to punch him in the stomach.

However, the only thing he felt was pain into his wing.

Pedro: "Ouch! Titan is harder than it seems!"

The alpha robot answered by sending a kick to his butt (lol) sending him away.

Nico: "Swinging bottle cap attack!"

He said as he threw his bottle cap to the alpha robot like a frees bee and touched him to the head.

It didn't had really effect though.

Nico looked in shock before showing an innocent smile.

The alpha robot didn't fallen for it and kick him away next to his best friend.

Blu was looking at him with an enraged look, sweat flowing from his head.

Suddenly, the blue phoenix appeared next to him.

Blue phoenix: "Blu! Use my power to fight!"

He didn't had to ask it twice as Blu immediately unleashed the blue phoenix power which made appear light blue marks on his feathers along with a light blue fire around his body.

Blu: "BLUE FIRE BLAST!"

He screamed as he shot a huge blue fire ball which smashed the alpha robot with such a huge force that it send him crashing into a wall.

The explosion left a wall of dust, preventing Blu from seeing the damage made.

Suddenly, a huge red laser jumped out of the destroyed wall and touched directly Blu, knocking him a few meters away.

Blu: "What the-"

He said, with a wing over his body which has still a burn mark and looked up to see the alpha robot walking out of the dust with just some minor damages.

Blu: "WHAT?! How could he resist the blue phoenix's power?!"

Suddenly, the alpha robot shot another red laser toward him.

However, before it could touch him, a white shield blocked it.

Blu looked to see Skyler standing in front of him and using her navel and chest crystal to make a shield in front of both of them.

Blu: "Skyler!"

She talked without turning to face him.

Skyler: "Hold on, Blu; Alex is taking care of the remaining!"

Indeed, Alex charged at the alpha robot with his wing-blade which he used to slash across the robot's chest, leaving a cut there from which some electricity jumped out.

However, he realized that the robot didn't cared, so, he putted his Prototype fist out and begun smashing the robot with it, which had a medium effect.

Suddenly, the alpha robot let out another gaz but red this time.

As soon as he made contact with it, Alex began to see blurry and lost his strength.

Then, he fallen on his knee and coughed blood out of his beak.

Alex: (My Prototype is reacting to this gaz!)

Skyler looked in shock as the bird she loved was at the robot's mercy.

Skyler: "ALEX!"

Suddenly, the alpha robot turned his attention to her and send on robotic arm that destroyed her shield in one shot.

Afterward, he shot his other robotic arm which caught Skyler and dragged her in front of him.

Skyler was panicking as the robot was looking at her with his red robotic eyes.

She struggled to get free, but the robot's grip was too strong; she was defenceless to him.

Suddenly, the alpha robot used his free arm to grab her necklace crystal and snatch it from her neck before throwing it away.

Skyler looked in horror as she realized that the robot knew about her crystals being her only weapons.

Then, the robot's hand went to her forehead and grabbed her crystal before beginning to force it out of her head.

Skyler let out some painful moans as she felt her crystal being forced out of her forehead.

Finally, her flesh snapped and the crystal went out, making Skyler scream in pain and left a scar on her forehead as the robot threw the crystal away.

However, the robot didn't let her time to take back from the pain as he immediately took the crystal in her navel into his hand again and begun to force it out.

Skyler immediately threw her head backward and screamed in pain while let out tears out of her eyes as she felt her sensible navel flesh being rip off.

Finally, her flesh snapped and the robot threw the last crystal away.

Eva: "DON'T TOUCH HER!"

Suddenly, the alpha robot looked to his right to see Eva charging at him with rage.

He immediately let go of the now KO Skyler.

Eva: "Time to make some music!"

She said as she filled her lumps, making her stomach pumping up, before letting out a killing scream.

Suddenly, the alpha robot made a shield of titan with his right arm, blocking Eva's scream.

Eva: "What?!"

She said all surprised.

Suddenly, the robot quickly charged her and punched hardly in the stomach, making her spit saliva and falling to the ground while holding her stomach with both of her wings.

Carlos: "MOMMY!"

The alpha robot looked up to see the little toucan in the air with the Osiris Sword into his wing **(this weapon is from the video game "Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy")** ready to charge him.

Before the robot could do anything, Carlos strikes and, against all odds, he managed to slash the robot's arm off, making some essence flowing out of his cut.

However, the robot didn't care and simply grabbed the chick into his other arm.

He struggled to get free, but it was no use has the robot was too strong for him.

Suddenly, Blu jumped out of nowhere and send a powerful spinning kick to the robot's face, sending him a little farther and forcing him to release Carlos.

Blu: "*pant* You will not touch this kid! *pant*"

Suddenly, the Darkness appeared next to him.

Darkness: "**Blu! Use me to destroy this son of a *****!"**

Blu: "Okay, but can you please avoid swearing?"

He said as he unleashed the Darkness, having now tentacles flowing out of him along with the two snake's heads jumping out of his shoulders.

Blu: "**Let's do this!"**

He said with his demon voice.

He then threw one of the snake's heads toward the robot.

He managed to bite his shoulder which made more essence flow out, but didn't affected his statue.

Then, the robot used his remaining arm to grab the snake head and draw it toward him, projecting Blu toward the robot.

Then, he grabbed Blu's throat with his arm and begun shocking.

Blu struggled to get free as his lungs were begging for air, but it was no use; the Alpha Robot was too strong for him.

Blu: (How am I gonna get out of this?!)

**Blu! You've gotta find a way out cause all your friends are KO! Let's prey for Blu surviving this...**


	13. Garrix

**Thanks again for supporting me, guys, that means a lot for your favourite little snow owl =)**

Chapter 13

Blu was still being struggled by the Alpha robot who he fought along with his friends, but to no avail.

They all tried to defeat him, but the Alpha robot was just too strong for all of them.

Blu was beginning to cough blood out of his beak as his neck was squashed by the heartless robot.

Blu: (It would take me a miracle to get out of this alive!)

He though as he begun to lose conscious and close his eyes.

Suddenly, he heard a shocking noise and was let fall down to the ground.

He immediately opened his eyes again and gasped deeply for his begging-for-air-lungs.

As he whipped some blood on his chest with his wings, he looked back to see in surprise the Alpha robot with electricity on him which stunned him for a moment.

Then, he looked at the top of a building and saw a kind of blue macaw with a headband similar to his one on his beak.

This last one immediately jumped down in the street to get into the fight.

He looked at Blu.

Masked Bird: "Are you okay?"

Blu lightly nodded.

Blu: "Hurt, but okay."

Then, he turned his attention to the Alpha robot.

Alpha Robot: _"New target in the fighting zone! Destroying target!"_

Masked Bird: "Try!"

Suddenly, the Alpha robot shot a laser beam toward the masked bird who managed to dodge it in time.

Then, the masked bird noticed some smoke flowing out of a air vent on the ground.

He quickly ran to it and suddenly absorbed the smoke with his wing.

Blu looked in surprise.

Blu: "Huh?!"

Then, the masked bird turned his attention back at the Alpha robot and lifted his wing toward him.

Masked bird: "CINDER MISSILE!"

Suddenly, a smoke ball jumped out of his and smashed the Alpha robot, making him fall on the ground.

Then, he turned into a smoke dash and went directly on the Alpha Robot.

Alpha Robot: _"Destroying target!"_

He said with lifting his remaining arm toward the masked bird.

However, this last one suddenly made appear a chain with smoke power out of his wing and immediately destroyed the robot's arm with it.

Then, he smashed the robot repeatedly until he was left in pieces.

Finally, he jumped in the air and shot a huge cinder missile which completely destroyed any remaining piece of the Alpha Robot.

Blu: "Geez!"

He said as he went back on his feet.

Then, the masked bird walked back to him.

Blu: "Thanks for the help..."

He said waiting for the masked bird's name.

Masked bird: "Garrix."

He said revealing his name.

Suddenly, Luiz arrived out of the garage with a pistol in his paws.

Luiz: "No panic, everbody! I'm going to-"

He stopped as he saw that the place was destroyed, all of his friends were KO and that Blu and Garrix were looking at him emotionless faces.

Luiz: "Do I arrive too late?"

Blu: "Kinda..."

Garrix: "Okay; let's go help your friends!"

* * *

Sometime after, Luiz and Garrix were putting bandages on their friends inside the garage.

Luiz: "Are you guys okay?"

He asked to Nico and Pedro as he was putting some bandages on Nico's wing.

Nico: "Honestly, it could be better."

Pedro nodded.

Pedro: "Yeah."

Meanwhile, Rafael was looking worriedly at his wife, Eva, who had a bandage around her stomach, and Carlo,s who had one on his right wing.

Rafael: "Son! Darling! Are you okay!"

Carlos nodded.

Carlos: "I'm okay, Daddy."

Eva: "Our courageous little kid slashed the robot's arm."

She said with patting Carlos's head with his wing, making him blush a little.

Rafael: (He is the son of his father.)

He happily though.

Meanwhile, Alex, who used the Prototype to get better, used his power to heal his girlfriend and put her crystals back in place.

Alex: "Are you okay, sweet owl?"

He asked as he held a wing over his girlfriend's one.

Skyler: "Don't worry, snow bird; I'm alright."

Then, they kissed each other.

Blu went to Garrix with some bandages on many parts of his body.

Blu: "Thank you again, Garrix, for helping us."

Garrix: "Nothing, dude."

Blu: "There's something I would like to ask you, Garrix."

He looked at him curiously.

Garrix: "What is it?"

Blu: "Where did you get this headband? I've got one similar to it."

Garrix: "Oh, this?"

He asked with pointing his headband with his pointing feather.

Garrix: "This is a special headband that I've received because I'm a special person called a hacker."

Blu immediately looked at him with a surprised look.

Blu: "You're a hacker too?!"

Garrix looked confused.

Garrix: "You are one too?"

Blu: "Yes! That's awesome!"

Suddenly, they all heard flapping noise coming from the garage's entrance.

Then, five person entered the garage; Jewel, Bia, Carla, Tiago and Crexis.

Blu: "JEWEL! KIDS!"

He said as he immediately flew down to them and took Jewel in his wings.

Jewel: "Are you okay? Why is everything destroyed outside?"

Then, she noticed everybody being covered in bandages.

Jewel: "Oh my god! What happened here?!"

Blu scratched the back of his head.

Blu: "Well, we were attacked by a weird robot, but we managed to destroy him thanks to a guy who came to help us."

Suddenly, he turned around to realize that Garrix was looking at them with a surprised look.

Then, he slowly walked toward them.

Jewel was a bit uncomfortable.

Jewel: "Huh, Blu, what's with this guy?"

Then, once he was close enough, Garrix removed his headband, revealing his face while still looking at Jewel in shock.

Suddenly, Jewel looked at him the same way he was.

Blu: "Huh, I don't understand what's going on..."

Garrix: "Jewel?"

Jewel: "Garrix?"

Suddenly, they both jumped into each other's wings, making a hug.

Everybody looked at them confused.

Blu: "Are you gonna tell us what's going on?"

He said a little impatient.

Then, they broke the hug and they both looked at Blu.

Jewel: "Blu...This is my long-lost-brother."

Everybody looked in shock.

Blu: "WHAT?! This guy is your brother?!"

Jewel nodded.

Jewel: "We have been separated a few years ago after a fire in the Amazon forest."

Garrix: "It's okay, Sista; I'm back now."

He said as he hugged her again.

Blu: (Jewel's brother is back?! Incredible!)

He happily though.

* * *

Meanwhile, back into Reidak's hidden ship, this last one was watching a recording of the Alpha Robot's fight against Blu and the gang into the street on a huge screen.

He smiled.

Reidak: "Perfect. The Alpha Robot brought positives conclusions."

Suddenly, Someone appeared by teleportation right behind him; it was his mate, Celeste.

Celeste: "My love."

Reidak turned his attention to her.

Reidak: "Yes?"

Celeste: "All the people you convened arrived and await you into the conference room."

Reidak smiled and kissed his mate on the cheek.

Reidak: "Good work, beautiful."

He said as he walked toward the conference room, followed by his beautiful mate.

**Wait a second! How did Reidak ended up with this recording of Blu and the gang's fight? What does it means? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will read the next one. BYE!**


	14. The Flock of Doom

Chapter 14

Reidak and Celeste arrived in front of the conference room's door.

Then, he turned to look at his mate.

Reidak: "Everybody I convened are in this room?"

Celeste: "Yes, everybody you wanted is here, my love."

Reidak smiled before turning to the door.

Then, he pressed some button and the door opened before he and Celeste entered.

Once inside, we could see that the conference room was a huge room all white with nothing but a big white round table in the center.

Justly, there was many people sitting on chairs around this table.

From left to right, (yours) there was Shard, a kind of weird monster (like Nemesis from Resident Evil), a kind of blue and white macaw who was wearing a purple lord suit with completely white eyes, a eagle with some street fighter suit, a completely white bird with some cold energy flowing out of his body, a brown falcon who was half cyborg with a robotic red eye, a black raven with many scratches on him, a great green macaw and another green macaw, but shorter than the other and with a soldier suit.

Reidak smiled as he looked at everybody with his blinded eyes along with Celeste next to him, who had a wing on her hip as her mate was about to talk to everyone in the room, who justly turned their attention to Reidak.

Reidak: "Gentlemen, thanks to all of you for coming to this reunion; I truly appreciate it."

Some of them nodded while the others just kept looking at him, emotionless.

Reidak: "Before we begin this reunion, I would like to introduce each and everyone of you to the others in this place."

He said as a huge screen was suddenly activated right behind them, making all of them turning around to look at it.

Reidak: "Let's see..."

He said as informations began to appear on the screen.

Suddenly, the informations about the weird monster (who looks like Nemesis from Resident Evil) appeared:

**Name: Genocide**

**Age: ?**

**species: ?**

**Nationality: American**

**Hometown: Boston, Massachusetts**

**Bio: Genocide is a biological weapon created by a secret organisation to destroy any targets under orders. However, this weapon managed to get independent and is now free in nature unknown to the American gouvernement.**

Everybody looked at Genocide after reading the screen.

Genocide: **"DESTROY!"**

He said which made a lot of people jump.

Reidak: "Don't panic; that's the only word he is able to say."

He said to calm down the others as the following infos were coming.

Those ones were about the blue and white macaw who was wearing a purple lord suit with complete white eyes:

**Name: Zihiros**

**Age: 160**

**Species: Blue parrot**

**Nationality: Unknown**

**Hometown: Somewhere in space**

**Bio: Zihiros is the lord of a powerful galactic empire which he rules over. He is known for having a fight with a human being who actually reside on earth under the name of "Duke".**

Zihiros was actually surprised.

Zihiros: "How does this computer know so much about my being?!"

Reidak chuckled.

Reidak: "Nothing escape my knowledges, dear Lord."

He said as the screen switched to the informations about the eagle with a street fighter suit:

**Name: Experiment X-Y76**

**Age: 32**

**Species: Golden eagle**

**Nationality: Canadian**

**Hometown: Calgary**

**Bio: Experiment X-Y76 ia a eagle who has been brought into a laboratory by a secret organisation to be tested on along with many other subject. The test resulted in X-Y76 ending with a demon force inside him that allows him to change any part of his body into a demon form.**

X-Y76 just spat in disgust.

X-Y76: "So you know about me?"

Reidak nodded.

Reidak: "A lot. We also know that you have been with your old dude, Duke."

X-Y76 spat again.

X-Y76: "We have never truly been "bros"."

Reidak nodded before switching to the infos about the complete white bird with cold energy:

**Name: Frozen**

**Age: 28**

**Species: Unknown**

**Nationality: American**

**Hometown: Wellington, Ohio**

**Bio: Frozen is a special bird created into a secret laboratory. The purpose of his creation was to make a bird that can fuse perfectly with the cold power. He managed to escape the lab and get free into nature.**

Frozen chuckled.

Frozen: "So you must know that I've got one against this good old Duke, right?"

Reidak nodded.

Reidak: "Yeah, we know that you had your different with him because you both wanted the virus K4."

Then, the screen switched to the infos about the bore cyborg falcon:

**Name: Nexus**

**Age: 52**

**Species: African falcon**

**Nationality: African-American**

**Hometown: Zambezia, South Africa**

**Bio: Nexus is an African falcon who used the live into the bird city close to some waterfalls called "Zambezia" before he was captured by humans who brought him to New York and turned him into a cyborg, resulting in him becoming a killing machine.**

Reidak: "Not too much shaming for a cyborg to get informations about himself into a computer?"

He jokingly asked to Nexus.

Nexus: "Not too bad; only 35% of fun, 64% of serious and 1% of no emotions."

Everybody looked weirdly at him as he talked in a scientist way.

Reidak: "...Okay, let's get to the next one, shall we?"

Indeed, the screen switched for the informations about the black raven with many scratches:

**Name: Sven Mono Christo Flansski**

**Age: 42**

**Species: Raven**

**Nationality: Polish, Dutch, French, Canadian, English and German**

**Hometown: Monte Carlo, France**

**Bio: Sven is a devious ladies man who provides weapons and other gadgets for Reidak's empire. He owns a super high-tech factory in which he and his men makes weapons and other machines for Reidak.**

Nexus: "Wow! You've got a huge nationality!"

Sven nodded.

Sven: "Yeah; I've got family from everywhere a little."

Reidak: "Let's get to the next one."

He said as the screen switched to the infos about the greats greens macaws:

**Name: Sokar**

**Age: 34**

**Species: Green macaw**

**Nationality: Jamaican**

**Hometown: Kingston, Jamaica**

**Bio: Sokar is a green macaw who used to live as pet of a pirate gang called "The Dark Waves" along with his younger brother, Keralis. Until one day, the pirate gang was destroyed and he along with his brother were engaged by Sven, the French Phyton as sergents of the so****ldiers.**

**Name: Keralis**

**Age: 34**

**Species: Green macaw**

**Nationality: ****Jamaican**

**Hometown: Kingston, Jamaica**

**Bio: Keralis ****is a green macaw who used to live as pet of a pirate gang called "The Dark Waves" along with his older brother, Sokar. Until one day, the pirate gang was destroyed and he along with his brother were engaged by Sven, the French Phyton as sergents of the so****ldiers.**

Sokar: "Awesome! We're celebre, Bro!"

He said with exchanging a wing slap with his brother.

Suddenly, Zihiros smashed hard on the table which caught everybody's attention.

Zihiros: "Enough! We want to know why you brought all of us in here, Reidak!"

Reidak chuckled.

Reidak: "I love straight people. Anyway, if I called each one of you here, it's because I've got an offer to make to each and everyone of you..

They all looked at him curiously.

Sven: "An offer?"

Reidak: "Yes, you see, there are some birds into this city that could prevent me from conquering this planet. Thanks to a special robot, I could analyse each one of their abilities. Unfortunately, I can't defeat him by myself. This is the reason why I called each one of you; if we work togerther, we can defeat them and conquer this planet. What do you say?"

Everybody stayed silent for a moment.

Zihiros: "I don't know. What would we win to help you?"

Reidak: "Well, we would share the ressources of this planet together. Oh, and dear friends, one of the people on the list I wanna destroy, is a good old friend of yours called...Duke!"

At the mention of "Duke", many people immediately jumped.

Zihiros: "DUKE?!"

X-Y76: "This old *****?!"

Frozen: "If it can give me my revenge, I'm in right now!"

Reidak: "So? Everybody's in?"

Everybody immediately agreed and joined Reidak.

This last one grinned.

Reidak: "Great! Oh, and one last thing; the name of our group will be...

...

...

...

...

The Flock Of Doom!"

Holy crap! Looks like we're gonna have trouble! We would need Ricardo The Black Hawk; he could help us for sure!

**Holy Crap! Looks like we're gonna have trouble! We would need Ricardo The Black Hawk; he could help us for sure! Anyway, I want you to know that Genocide Frozen, X-Y76, Zihiros and Nexus belongs to SuperDuke1000. And Sven, Sokar and Keralis belongs to Reidak Tor Pre Vizla. Stay stunned for the next chapter =)**


	15. Having fun

Chapter 15

It was nighttime in Rio, but not too late for everybody to go sleeping.

In the sky above the city, Jewel was flying toward Linda and Tulio's house after bringing her brother, Garrix, to the samba club to make him enjoy the vacations.

Jewel was going to get Blu at linda and Tulio's house, where this last one stayed to get some rest after his fight with the Alpha Robot.

As Jewel arrived, she flew toward the always opened window by which she and her friends always entered.

Before she could enter, she noticed that Blu was on a desk, writing something on many papers with a pencil.

She looked curiously before entering by the window behind Blu.

Jewel: "Hello, Darling."

She warmly greeted him.

Blu: "Hello."

He said with continuing writing on his papers, clearly not paying attention to his mate.

Jewel looked at him with a curious look and looked at his drawings on the papers.

Jewel: "What are you drawing?"

Blu turned around to look at Jewel.

Blu: "You remember about the robot that attacked us today?"

Jewel nodded.

Jewel: "Of course. Why?"

Blu: "Well, something weird caught my attention; you see, no matter how hard we tried to attack him, this robot always found a way to counterattack."

Jewel looked curiously.

Jewel: "What do you mean?"

Blu: "I mean that this robot, no matter where he came from, managed to neutralize each one of us; me, Rafael, Alex, Nico, Pedro, everybody! I don't know who programmed this robot, but this person knew everything about us, and I'm afraid that he might strike again!"

Jewel looked at him with a surprised look before taking both of his wings with hers.

Jewel: "Don't worry, Blu; everything will be fine. For now, let's go join our friends at the samba club, shall we?"

Each time that Blu felt fear, he only needed to look at his mate's eyes to feel better and smile.

Blu: "Okay! Let's go!"

Without any further due, the two blue macaws flew out of the house by the open window toward the samba club.

* * *

Sometime after, Blu and Jewel entered the samba club which was like always filled with birds dancing, singing with a great music that fits well with the ambiance.

Blu: "I never get tired of this place!"

He screamed as they begun to walk through the crowd.

Jewel: "Me neither!"

She answered back.

?: "Hey, guys!"

They turned around to see Rafael, Nico, Pedro and Garrix arriving.

Jewel: "Garrix!"

She said with hugging her brother happily.

Garrix: "Hey, Sista!"

Meanwhile, the three other guys went to greet they good old partner.

Rafael: "Blu! You're going well, Bro?"

He asked with putting a wing over his shoulders.

Blu: "Yeah; I'm fine, Rafi!"

Then, Nico and Pedro went in front of him.

Pedro: "Well, I hope ya ready to rock, cause tonight we held a special contest again!"

Blu looked surprisingly.

Blu: "Really?!"

Nico: "Yeah; it's a singing contest! And, justly, one of our friends is singing right now on the stage!"

Blu: "Really? Who?"

Nico and Pedro looked at each other with complice smiles before pointing at the stage with their wings.

Blu turned around and looked at the stage.

He putted a surprised look on his face.

Blu: "No! Are you kidding me?!"

Indeed; on the stage was singing someone who came back specially for the vacances; Duke!

Blu was surprised to see the military macaw singing on the stage.

Rafael: "Yup; I had some difficulties believing it too."

Then, Blu's attention turned away from Duke toward the dance floor where he could see his three children dancing.

Bia was dancing with Carlos, Bia was dancing alone and Carla was dancing with Crexis.

Blu: (I truly begin to think that my daughter is in love.)

His thought were interrupted by Jewel who touched his shoulder with her wing.

Blu turned around to see smiling seductively.

Jewel: "Wanna dance?"

Blu smiled back.

Blu: "Whenever you want, Baby!"

He said as the two birds went to the dance floor at the same moment Duke ended his song.

Duke: "Thank you all! You guys are too nice with me-"

Suddenly, he saw that many girls flew toward him.

Duke (AW CRAP!)

He said as he immediately flew out of the club at a huge speed followed by the girls.

Garrix: (Poor Duke; he is in a girly situation! *laugh*)

Suddenly, two other birds went on the stage to take Duke's place.

To everybody's surprise; it was Alex and Skyler.

Alex was wearing a purple hat on his head and his feathers were pretty puffy.

Skyler had silver paint on her belly, wingtips and eyelashes, making her look absolutely beautiful.

Nico and Pedro then flew next to them.

Nico: "The next person to sing will be Alex and Skyler!"

The crowd cheered for them as Alex was greeting them excitedly while Skyler was blushing while putting her chin on her chest.

Alex: "Ready, Skyler?"

This last one nodded before they begun to sing Shine Your Way by Owl City &amp; Yuna.

Blu and Jewel danced together at the song's rhythm like everybody else in the club.

Once the song was over, the crowd cheered for our two owls.

Alex then took Skyler in his wings and putted her into a kiss which resulted in everybody in the club making charming noises (except for the kids who were making discussing noises).

* * *

The time passed by and our friends enjoyed the whole night, having fun with each other.

Eventually, time to leave has come as some birds begun leaving the place one after another.

Blu: "*yawn* Well, we had a great time, but I think we should go back home to sleep."

Jewel nodded.

Jewel: "I agree. Goodnight, everyone."

She said with hugging her brother while Bia and Tiago were saying goodnight to their cousin, Carlos, and Carla gave a little kiss on Crexis's cheek, making him in blush, before they all flew away out of the club.

However, hidden into the shadows of the street, someone was spying them.

?: "They're gone; we can put our plan in action..."

**What was that again?! Anyway, thanks again for reading this story, guys. And sorry for not updating sooner; I'm in a examen week at school.**


	16. True face

**Hello, guys. Sorry for taking so long; I was busy in real life. Anyway, here is the 16th chapter!**

Chapter 16

The sun was slowly rising up once again above the Brazilian city that is Rio de Janeiro, also known as the city of dreams.

Inside Linda and Tulio's house, Blu was actually in the kitchen, making some pancakes.

He chose to make a little surprise to the kids as he knew that they loved pancakes so much.

He was tweeting lightly as he used the pole to turn the almost ready pancake up and down.

Blu: (Six down; a little more to do.)

He knew, in fact, how much his kids loved pancakes that he wanted to be sure to make a lot to fulfil their stomaches.

After sometime, Blu finally managed to make at least twenty pancakes, all gathered into a big plate.

Blu: "Whew! I hope that was worth of it."

He said as he whipped some sweat from his forehead with his tired wing.

Suddenly, he was tackled down by a huge force coming from behind.

Immediately after, he heard laughing noises.

He smiled as he easily recognized them.

He turned on his back and grabbed his three kids in his wings.

Kids: "Hi, Daddy!"

Blu: "Hello, little energy balls!"

He happily said as he nudged his beak against his three fluffy chicks, making them laugh.

Then, he was Grabbed by a surprise hug from his beautiful mate.

Jewel: "Hello, hacker."

Blu: "Hello, gem of the forest."

He said with kissing her on the cheek, not on the beak as he didn't wanted to disgust the kids.

Tiago: "Wow! Did you see that?!"

He exclaimed while looking at the huge pile of pancakes.

Blu: "Yup; I wanted to make a little, or should I say "big" surprise to my family."

He said all proud of him.

Tiago didn't wasted time and immediately jumped into the pile of pancakes.

Carla: "Hey! Bro! Leave some for us!"

She said with joining her younger brother, followed by Bia.

Blu: "Yo, kids! I bet I can eat many more than you!"

He exclaimed as he jumped into the pile of pancakes too.

* * *

Later on, the pile of pancakes have completely dissapeared.

Our blue family was completely filled.

Tiago: "That was too good!"

He exclaimed with rubbing his stomach with his wing and letting out a huge burp.

The girls made digusting noises while Blu laughed.

Blu: "You're getting good! But Watch this!"

He said with letting out a bigger and louder burp.

He and Tiago then laughed like little kids.

Jewel rolled her eyes.

Jewel: "You're truly acting like a kid, y'know."

Blu: "What do you want? I love little things."

He said with letting out a light burp.

Suddenly, they heard a flapping noise coming toward the open window and saw someone landing into the kitchen.

To Blu's surprise, it was Mia, the pink macaw that his brother, Reidak, created.

Jewel and the kids looked curiously at her.

Bia: "Who's that?"

Carla: "She looks at lot like mom!"

Blu walked to her.

Blu: "Mia? What are you doing here?!"

Jewel looked surprisingly at him.

Jewel: "You know this girl?"

Blu turned at his mate.

Blu: "Oh, that's true; you don't know. Well, this bird is a creation of my brother, Reidak. He made her looks like you and gave her a name like Bia to please me."

Jewel: "Sweet."

She sarcastically said with her eyes half-closed.

Then, they turned their attention back to Mia who justly bowed.

Mia: "Mister Blu, I am here to deliver you a message from your brother, Lord Reidak."

Blu looked curiously.

Blu: "A message?"

Mia: "Yes; he wants you to come with your family at his home to meet your wife and kids."

Blu was surprised.

Blu: "Today?"

Mia nodded (despite the fact that she was bowed).

Blu: "Well, we haven't planned anything today. *turn to his family* What do you say? You want to go visit my brother and his family?"

The kids immediately started jumping up and down.

Kids: "Yes! Yes! Let's go visit Reidak and Celeste!"

Jewel smiled at her kids excitement.

Jewel: "Sure. Why not?"

Blu smiled and turned to Mia.

Blu: "Then, it is settled; we're coming."

Mia nodded with a smile.

Mia: "Okay; I'll wait for you. Come to see me, when you're ready."

Blu nodded.

Blu: "Okay, kids, let's go take your bath and clean your beaks; we're leaving soon, okay?"

The kids immediately jumped in excitement and flew to the bathroom.

* * *

An hour later, our blue family was ready, all clean and with their stomach digesting the pancakes.

They joined Mia outside the house.

Blu: "We're ready, Mia."

She nodded.

Mia: "We can go then."

She said as they were ready to fly off.

Tiago: "WAIT!"

They all stopped as Tiago screamed.

Blu: "What is it, Tiago?"

Tiago: "I have to pee."

He said with walking behind a bush, letting the family hearing a flowing noise.

After a minute, Tiago came back.

Tiago: "I'm done."

Blu rolled his eyes.

Blu: "Okay, now, we can go."

This being said, our feathered friends flew off toward Reidak's residence.

* * *

After sometime of flying, our friends had Reidak's residence in sigh.

Mia: "We're arriving!"

Blu's family looked weirdly at the kind of spaceship all black and orange (a little like in Mass Effect).

Bia: "What's this thing?"

Blu turned to look at his daughter.

Blu: "It's you uncle and auntie's house. I know it is weird, but you don't have anything to be afraid of, okay?"

Bia: "Okay."

She said a little unsure.

Suddenly, Blu spotted Reidak, Celeste and Shard awaiting them in front of the house.

Blu: "It's them!"

He exclaimed with pointing at them.

Blu: "Hey! Bro!"

He screamed as he flew down fast toward his brother.

Suddenly, the blue phoenix appeared next to him.

Blue phoenix: "You're sure about this guy, Blu? Cause he kinda scares me."

Blu answered without looking at him.

Blu: "You're scared for nothing! He's my brother; he isn't gonna do anything!"

Suddenly, Reidak jumped on him and grabbed him by the throat with his talons.

Jewel and the kids were surprised at this.

Jewel: "BLU!"

She screamed in fear as she quickly flew to help her mate.

Unfortunately, before she could reach him, Celeste shot four light blue energy rings with her wing which touched Jewel's wings and talons, nailing her to the floor.

Kids: "MOMMY!"

They all screamed as they were going to help their mom, only to be stopped by Shard who appeared in front of them and pointed two light blue blades in his wings.

Shard: "Don't move!"

Suddenly, two more person appeared behind them; Nexus and Frozen.

Blu was surprised by what was happening, but even more as he saw his brother looking down at him with an evil smile.

Blu: "Reidak...What are you doing..."

He tried to say despite being chocked.

Reidak answered by a laugh before curling his wing like a fist and punch Blu in the face, knocking him out.

**Holy crap! I wasn't expecting that to happen! Let's hope our friends will go ok with the Flock of Doom! Otherwise, I will kick their feathered butt!**


	17. Union

**Yo, guys ain't the owl back for now! Before beginning, I'm afraid I've got bad news for ya fans; for all of you who would have wanted it, Ricardo The Black Hawk will never appear in my saga. Sorry =(**

Chapter 17

Blu was slowly regaining conscious after being knocked out by his older brother.

Once his eyes were fully open, he saw Reidak standing over him with an evil smile.

Without hesitation, Blu immediately tried to jump on him only to find himself unable to move.

He then looked at his body to realize that he was laying on a horizontal board with his wings strapped to it above his head the same for his feet.

He looked around to see that he was into Reidak's ship, in a kind of empty chamber with nothing but him, his brother and two military birds keeping the entrance.

Reidak chuckled.

Reidak: "Hello, little brother."

Blu lightly groaned as he still felt the pain from his brother's punch in his face.

Blu: "Reidak! What are you doing? Why did you knocked me out?"

He chuckled again.

Reidak: "I've got some reasons, y'know."

Then, Blu's attention immediately turned back to his family.

Blu: "Hey! Where are Jewel and the kids?!"

Reidak chuckled again.

Reidak: "Don't worry; your kids are in a safe room and your mate is in my room."

Blu: "Why are you doing all of this?"

Then, Reidak begun stroking softly his brother's face with his wing.

Reidak: "Well, I'm sorry, Bro, but you know what my true purpose is? Conquering the world! This is why I make all of this!"

Blu looked at him in shock.

Blu: "What's the rapport with attacking me and my family?"

Reidak: "You and your friends are too concerned about protecting this planet and saving the people. You could ruin my plans. This is why I've made this Alpha Robot to neutralize you."

Blu looked in shock again.

Blu: "This robot, it was you?!"

Reidak nodded.

Reidak: "When we met each other and hugged, I putted a mini-robot on your back which hallowed us to analyze each of the people you met's abilities. We then found ways to neutralize them and putted the program into this Alpha Robot."

Then, he went off the board on which Blu was restrained.

Reidak: "Now, if you would excuse me, I will go visit your mate into my room."

He said with a devil smile which made Blu look at him in shock.

Blu: "HEY! YOU DON'T TOUCH HER! YOU HEAR ME?!"

Reidak didn't payed attention and went to the entrance, but stopped to the two guards before leaving.

Reidak: "Take care of him, guys. But don't kill him; I want to keep him alive to make him suffer even more."

The two guards nodded with evil smiles before going to Blu while Reidak walked away.

Then, one of the two guards crossed his wing like a fist and punched Blu in the face, making him groan in pain.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of the spaceship, someone was spying the scene during the whole time, hidden behind a tree.

Indeed, our good old friend, Duke, was hidden behind a tree and used a gadget in his ear to listen the whole thing.

However, the only thing he could hear now was the painful screaming of Blu.

He turned his gadget off.

Then, Spacetime, Ultimate, K4 and Duke 2.0 appeared in front of him.

K4: _"What should we do now?"_

Duke: "We can't attack directly anyways; this place must be guarded by at least 50, 000 soldiers."

Ultimate: _"What do you suggest?"_

Duke was thinking deeply.

After some seconds, he snapped his fingers as an idea jumped into his mind.

Duke: "I know! Here's what we're gonna do; I'm gonna go back to Rio to search for help!"

Duke 2.0: _"I knew you would choose something like that."_

Duke: "Shut up, Duke 2.0"

He said as he opened a portal which lead to Rio and jumped in it.

* * *

Sometime after, he reunited all of Blu's friends into Nico and Pedro's V.I.P. room in the samba club.

**(Of course, he had to turn into his military bird form to enter the club)**

Into the room were Nico, Pedro, Rafael, Eva, Carlos, Alex, Skyler, Garrix and Crexis.

Duke just finished explaining the situation to them.

Rafael: "Darn it! It's horrible!"

Garrix: "If this monster touch one feather of my sister..."

He said in a pure rage.

Alex: "What are we gonna do? We can't just stay here without helping our friends!"

Duke: "I know, but we can't attack their base alone."

Pedro chuckled with Nico.

Pedro: "Why? How many are they? I'm sure that we can kick their butts."

He said with drinking an orange juice cup.

Duke: "50, 000."

Pedro immediately spat his drink in shock which touched Nico.

Nico: "HEY! Watch where you're spitting, buddy!"

He said with shaking his body to get rid of the juice.

Pedro: "Sorry."

He said in shame.

Alex: "50, 000?! You're sure?!"

He asked in shock.

Duke: "Go count them, if you don't believe me."

He sarcastically answered.

Skyler: "But we can't defeat such an army! What are we gonna do?!"

Duke grinned, meaning that he had a plan.

Duke: "Don't worry; I already have an idea to save our friend and defeat the Flock of Doom."

They all looked curiously at him.

Eva: "And what is that plan?"

Duke stayed in silence for a moment, wanting to keep the suspense.

Duke: "We're gonna build our own army! The Rio Army!"

They all looked at him in shock.

Garrix: "Are you serious, bro?!"

Duke grinned again.

Duke: "And how!"

Crexis: "Sounds cool to me."

He positively said.

Duke: "Here's what we gonna do: Rafael, Nico, Pedro and Eva, you will go at Luiz's garage and start a recruiting campaign. A little like you did for the Carnival thing."

They all nodded in agreement.

Duke: "Alex, Skyler, Garrix and Crexis; you will use Crexis's portal to go at my base and get some reinforcements. Tell them that it's Duke that sends you. After, go to the Amazon and bring our friends here; we're gonna need them for this fight."

Skyler: "What are you gonna do, Duke?"

She asked in concern for her old friend.

Duke: "I'm gonna try to enter the spaceship and free Blu's family!"

They all looked at him in shock.

Duke: "I know it is dangerous, but it is my duty has their protector to keep them safe!"

He said as he flew out of the room and the club by flying.

Skyler: "Okay; let's go!"

She said as she opened a portal with her crystals.

After, she, Alex, Garrix and Crexis jumped into it.

Rafael: "Let's go, everybody! We've got a Rio Army to make!"

He said as he flew out of the club followed by his mate, son and two friends.

**Okay, guys! The ultimate battle is about to come! Like Duke said, we're gonna need to create the Rio Army! For that, we're gonna need each of the Rio Community members. If you haven't done yet, send me your OC to join the fight against the Flock of Doom! If you already have done it, you can always help by telling it to your friends and invite them to join the fight! I will post the next chapter the next Sunday, where the recruiting will end, so do it fast.**

**COME ON, RIO COMMUNITY! LET'S UNITE AND SAVE EVERYTHING WE LOVE INTO THE RIO WORLD!**


	18. The Rio Army

**Yo! Yo! Yo! Owl lovers! Or should I say "Rio Army"! That's right; this chapter will be used to introduce some of the new heroes of this saga! Enjoy!**

Chapter 18

A wall of grey clouds was covering the sky above the city of Rio de Janeiro, meaning that a storm was about to come.

All the habitants of the city were going into their house to get covered.

Meanwhile, in a old garage, a huge union was going on.

Indeed, only a few hours ago, Rafael, Eva, Nico, Pedro and Carlos went to luiz's garage and started a campaign of recruitment for the soon-to-come fight.

It wasn't like a carnival campaign, but still.

It was incredible though; in only a few hours, many birds from the city came and asked to join the fight.

Also, Luiz used his computer to send a message about what's going on and about the campaign on the web.

Incredibly, even more birds from around the world answered the call and flew off to Rio to join the fight against the Flock of Doom.

The garage was now filled with many birds of all kind and looks doing things such as chatting, getting ready for the battle or eating a little snack.

Meanwhile, Rafael, who was now wearing a black and red assassin armour **(like in Assassin's Creed Revelation)**, was reading a list of all members of the Rio army with his wife, Eva, with their son, Carlos, on her legs while she was stroking his hair, on a table.

They were son joined by Nico and Pedro.

Nico: "Wow! We've got a true army, now!"

Pedro nodded.

Pedro: "Duke will be happy, when he'll come back!"

Rafael nodded too, not turning his attention away from the list.

Rafael: "And we have very interesting friends into this group."

He said as he was about to read about some birds on the list.

Rafael: "Listen to this:

Name: Alondra

Gender: Female

Age: ? (teenager)

Species: Scarlet macaw

Nationality: French

Hometown: Paris, France

Power: Telekinesis

Bio: Alondra was born into a struggling religious family. After discovering her powers, she was expelled from her home. Learning to better control her powers, she had become a vigilante, and stopped 357 crimes by birds and humans alike. But her loneliness has left her with a psychological and emotional toll, causing her to sometimes do bizarre acts. She has also taken a romantic interest in female birds. Also highly intelligent, she love big brains."

Rafael turned the paper to read the next one.

Rafael: "Here's another interesting one:

Name: Xerxes

Gender: Male

Age: 26

Species: Barn Owl (Tyto Alba)

Nationality: ?

Hometown: ?

Power: Nothing except that he is a tough and agressive fighter

Bio: Xerxes is a former Pure Guard of Saint-Aegie, but has now integrated into the Ga'hoole tree. But some Guardians lack trust with him. Have lost one eye and a wing during a fight, but regained a prostethic wing which is bronze-golden. Usually gruff, gives off a mad vibe, prime and proper, loves to draw, usually harsh (but supportive) to his team. Although he seems the brutal-leader type, he is loving to those very close to his heart."

Rafael turned the paper again.

Rafael: "This one's good too:

Name: Joe

Gender: Male

Age: 21

Species: Military macaw

Nationality: Netherlands

Hometown: ?

Power: Exceptionally good shooter with any kind of gun

Bio: Joe is a bird who have served into the Netherlands army for 5 years as a squad leader. He retired after 5 years of work for the army, as he took a deserved rest."

Rafael then turned to the next paper.

Rafael: "Name: Blaz

Gender: Male

Age: 24

Species: Blue macaw

Nationality: Peruvian

Hometown: Loreto

Power: Has the power to control the electricity and create thunders and lightining electricity

Bio: Blaz is a blue macaw from Peru who had have been struck by a thunder which, incredibly, gave him power to control electricity, thunder and lightning."

Pedro: "Wow! I bet that one will be electrifying!"

He said with shivering as Rafael turned to the next page.

Rafael: "Name: Flavio

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Species: Pallid Swift

Nationality: Italian-Japaness

Hometown: Rome

Power: Agil hunter and good at the use of a Sasuke kusanagi katana

Bio: Born in Rome on 21 March 1997, this little bird comes from a large family of swifts with ancestors dating back to ancient Rome.

Although its has always been a family formed by agile hunters, born in him a passion for katanas that led him to become an unstoppable and skilled handler, thanks to a genetic malformation that made his legs longer than normal.  
In follow his passion, during his 11th year of life, decides to fly to Japan to hone his skills; There he meets a golden eagle called Arufuio in the dojo Urukasami, becoming great friends and companions of learning.  
During his tenure of three years, shows his skill with the blade as if it were right in the blood, earning the opportunity to forge his katana (a sasuke kusanagi with the handle with Italian tricolor livery).  
He returned to Italy in 2011 discovers that the nest where his family had residence was destroyed due to urban expansion of the city, forcing him to live alone in the Eternal City.  
Here decides to help the weak against crime in the city, especially fighting against the mafia in Rome.  
Even if a bird, he was also connected to the global Internet via PDA, on this year, he saw a recruitment page for Rio Army and, wanting to make available its skills, the same day take a plane to Rio De Janeiro."

He turned to the next page.

Rafael: "Name: Luca

Gender: Male

Age: 20

Species: Blue macaw

Nationality: Canadian

Hometown: Toronto

Power: Good close combat fighter and can turn into a Kaiju (which is a giant monster)

Bio: Luca was born in Toronto, Canada, where he was mysteriously exposed to some radiations coming from a factory. He later found himself with the ability to turn into a Kaiju (a giant monster). His favorites activities are playing video games, basketball and hockey."

Rafael turned the page as his wife, son and friends were getting more excited with each page Rafael read.

Rafael: "Name: Tomada

Gender: Male

Age: 27

Species: Peregrine falcon

Nationality: Indian

Hometown: Dhinara

Power: Is a great hunter and a good fighter with all kinds of weapons

Bio: Tomada was trained to be a hunter by many of his friends in India."

Rafael turned the page again.

Rafael: "Speaking of which, here's his girlfriend:

Name: Sorrel

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Species: Blue macaw

Nationality: Brazilian

Hometown: Amazon

Power: Control of blue, red, yellow, green, dark and light eco

Bio: Sorrel was born in the Amazon rainforest and fallen into a huge strange lake that gave her the power to control the six types of eco: the green to heal the injuries; the blue to increase her speed; the red to increase her strength; the yellow to throw fireballs and the dark and light to unknown use."

Rafael turned the paper once more.

Rafael: "Name: Steeler Santa

Gender: Male

Age: 25

Species: White macaw

Nationality: American

Hometown: Minnesota

Power: Nothing

Bio: No much is known about Santa except that he grew up in Minnesota and have the habit to turn crazy, when you search him and go go into a rampage."

Nico: "That one freaks me out!"

He said as Rafael putted the pages back on a shelf.

Rafael: "Anyway; we have pretty good members in the group and I'm excited to see them in action!"

His friends nodded in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the outside part of the garage, a group made of the birds that Rafael just cited where chatting close to the garage's door, despite the soon-to-come storm.

Alondra had a body like Bia, but her hair were in a braid resting on where a human's shoulder would be on a bird, but to her right side. She also had a small white lily in her air, making her look cute. Her eyes were purple.

Xerxes was looking like Alex, but he had dark brown feathers lighter toward the bottom along with a bronze-golden prosthetic right wing and his left eye missing. His only one remaining was yellow.

Joe had military feathers with a black beak and orange-yellow hair along with black talons and orange eyes. He was wearing a machine gun in his wings.

Blaz had blue feathers with green into his primary feathers and he had a tattoo in his chest that has the shape of a thunder. His eyes were brown and his hair were pointing toward the sky due to the electricity inside him.

Flavio was a little small, his feathers were browns and white under his wings, his beak and talons were yellow, his eyes were blue and he had a katana on his back tied to a belt around his shoulder and stomach.

Luca was pretty small for a blue macaw. He was looking like Baby Blu with a white headband around his forehead along with some white bandages on his wings (like a UFC fighter), his beak and talons were black and his eyes were brown.

Tomada had dark feathers on his back with brown ones on his belly and some white on his wings. His beak and talons were yellow. His eyes were green. He was wearing many weapons on him: a double bladed sword, a mace, a crossbow and a tomahawk.

Sorrel was looking a little like Bia except that her eyes were green and she was a bit taller, her hair were a bit longer and her wings a bit larger.

Steeler Santa had white feathers with many scars on him, but his body was pretty muscular. His beak and talons were black. He was wearing two golden pistols on his hips tied to a brown belt. His eyes were light blue.

Joe: "No! Seriously?!"

He asked in shock to Luca who was justly telling him about a fight he once had with a human.

Luca: "Yeah! And after, I've send him at the other side of the city with a powerful punch!"

Joe was impressed.

Flavio: "That was sick!"

He said also impressed.

Flavio: "And after?"

However, Sorrel came between them before they could go any further.

Sorrel: "Guys, we're about to have a huge battle and you're listening to this guy's story?"

She asked in an annoyed way.

Joe: "Well, we can longer do after, right?"

Tomada came to slap him on the shoulder.

Tomada: "Hey! I would like a little more positivity here!"

He said in a leader tone.

Joe and Flavio: "Okay."

They said in an annoyed way.

Suddenly, Xerxes, who has stayed silently on the garage's wall the whole time, called for them.

Xerxes: "Guys! Look!"

They all jumped in surprise, Xerxes being usually calm, and looked at where he pointed with his prosthetic wing.

They were all surprised; there was a bird soldier of Reidak's army flying above the garage toward somewhere else in the city.

Steeler Santa: "What the duck is a enemy soldier doing around here?"

He asked with a curious look.

Alondra: "I don't know, but we should follow him; we have 65% chances to discover something about the ennemies."

She said in a smart way.

Blaz: "I agree! Let's go!"

He exclaimed as he flew discreetly after the enemy soldier followed by his mates.

Xerxes: (We're gonna regret this!)

He negatively though while flying behind his friends.

**What our new friends are gonna find in the next chapter? Stay stunned to discover it! Also, I want to thank ****everybody who joined the Rio Army: Jacobblu2000 (Xerxes), Dutchbluemacaw (Joe), Dark-Blue Bird (Blaz), Flavio01997 (Flavio), Luca The Spix Macaw (Luca), Shyguy86 (Alondra), Tomadahawk (Tomada), Sorrelwing (Sorrel) and Steeler Santa (Steeler Santa). You guys are awesome! I hope more will join this army to defeat the Flock of doom and help us save Rio.**

**RIO FANS TOGETHER!**


	19. In action!

**Okay guys! This is where the action begins! Our new friends will kick some butts and, also, there will be some special guests coming too *chuckles*...**

Chapter 19

Our group of young birds were still flying after one of Reidak's soldiers through Rio de Janeiro, hoping that it would lead them to something useful.

Xerxes was complaining about the idea while flying.

Xerxes: "This is not a good idea, guys! We shouldn't go after the ennemies without warning the others!"

He complained again.

Steeler Santa: "Oh, come on! Stop acting like a chick and chill out, Xerxy!"

He said with laughing along with some of the others.

However, Xerxes didn't found this funny at all.

Xerxes: "How did you just called me, you little-"

Was all he could say before being interupted by Sorrel.

Sorrel: "GUYS! You act so immature! Can't you just try to act like a team for once?"

Joe: "Speaking of which, our little friend landed on top of this building; let's hide!"

Indeed, Reidak's soldier landed on top of a very tall building that gave a view on the whole city.

Not only that, but there was many other soldiers also on the top.

They landed on a building next to the one on which the soldiers were.

Luca then turned to Xerxes.

Luca: "Okay, Xerxes, listen to what they say. You being an owl, your sense of hearing is better."

Xerxes nodded before closing his only eye and listening carefully to what the soldiers were saying on the other roof.

Soldier #1: "I couldn't find anything interesting in my quarter."

Soldier #2: "Anyway, there's nothing that will interest Lord Reidak, here."

Soldier #3: "Yeah; we should destroy everything here!"

Xerxes was shocked as he heard that.

Soldier #1: "But, there's people living here!"

Soldier #3: "And? They will die anyway after Lord Reidak will conquer this world!"

Xerxes immediately stopped listening to them and opened his only eye.

All of his friends were looking at him, waiting to know what he heard.

Luca: "So?"

He asked with a curious look.

Xerxes: "They said that they're gonna destroy all this quarter of the city!"

Everybody looked at him in shock.

Steeler Santa: "What?!"

Blaz: "But that's awful!"

Alondra: "We can't let that happen!"

Then, Tomada flew in the air.

Tomada: "Let's go!"

Joe: "Wait, Tomada! We need an attack plan!"

Tomada turned to look at him.

Tomada: "I've got a plan; attack!"

He said as he flew toward the soldiers with his weapons.

Joe was about to argue again, only to be stopped by Blaz.

Blaz: "I agree; let's stop talking and go kick their butts!"

He said as he flew after Tomada, followed by all the others.

Joe sighed.

Joe: "God damn it!"

He said with flying after his comrades.

Once he was close enough, Tomada grabbed his crossbow in his talons and shoot one of the soldiers in the neck, killing him instantly.

All the other soldiers looked in shock before turning to look at Tomada.

Soldier: "ENNEMIES APPROACHING!"

One of them screamed as they all took their machine guns into their wings and aimed them at Tomada and the others.

Then, they all begun shooting with their guns, sending a storm of bullets at our friends.

Alondra: "SHIELD!"

She screamed with lifting both of her wings and making a shield in front of her friends that blocked all the bullets from the soldiers.

Afterward, Alondra used her other telekinesis powers to send an energy wave that destroyed the soldier's guns.

Steeler Santa: "GREAT!"

He exclaimed as he flew toward the soldiers and takled one of them before vicously slashing his throat with his talons.

Flavio landed on the roof as some soldiers around him took some knives in their wings before charging at him.

Flavio stayed with both of his eyes closed for a second before opening them and grabbing his katana with his right wing.

One of the soldiers tried to attack him with his knife, but Flavio dodged, went behind him and slashed his back with his katana, killing him instantly.

Another soldier tried to attack him with his knife, but he blocked his wing with one of his and stabbed his katana into the soldier's chest, piercing him and killing him.

Meanwhile, Three soldiers charged at Tomada.

This last one smiled as he took his tomahawk and killed the three soldiers in a Assassin's Creed manner with it.

Two more soldiers jumped in the air toward Alondra, ready to stab her with their knives.

However, she lifted both of her wings and, with her telekinesis power, stopped them in mid-air.

Then, with a seductive blink, she pushed them off the building toward the ground at an incredible speed.

Then, after a few seconds, she heard a crashing noise, meaning that they touched the grounds.

A soldier charged at Xerxes with his knife, but this last one grabbed his wing in which his knife was and stabbed him under his chin by force, making a lot of blood flowing on his wings.

Another one attacked him by behind and stabbed his knife into Xerxes's shoulder.

However, this last one simply turned around like if nothing has been and looked at him with an angry look.

Then, before the soldier could do anything, he grabbed him by the throat with his prosthetic wing and chocked him until his neck broke, killing him.

He let the dead soldier fall before using his true wing to retire the knife from his back, letting out a groan of pain in the process.

Meanwhile, 4 soldiers surrounded Blaz, ready to kill him.

This last one grinned evilly before making some electricity with his wings.

Then, the electricity jumped out from his whole body and knocked the four soldiers away, ejecting them from the roof.

Blaz looked at the camera with a smile.

Blaz: "Shocked!"

Meanwhile, two soldiers charged at Sorrel with their knives.

She smiled before using the blue eco to avoid them at an incredible speed.

Afterward, she went between the two of them before using the red eco to increase her strength and pushing the two soldiers with both of her wings.

Tomada arrived next to her.

Tomada: "Hey, good work, Sorrel!"

She lightly blushed.

Sorrel: "Thanks."

A soldier charged at Luca as this last one puted himself into a fighting position.

He tried to stab him, but he managed to block his attacks with his bandaged wings.

After blocking one of the soldier's attack, he used his wing palm to smash him in the face, knocking him to the ground.

He sighed after.

Luca: "My UFC training wasn't useless!"

He happily said.

Then, he heard a slashing noise accompanied by a demoniac laugh.

He turned around to see Steeler Santa killing soldiers with a golden axe while laughing in a devil way.

Luca: (Okay; that is freaking!)

Suddenly, Joe grabbed a big machine gun in his wings.

Joe: "GUYS! GET TO COVER!"

All of his friends obeyed as they went to cover out of his shooting angle.

Then, Joe begun shooting a fire storm with the machine guns, killing all the remaining soldiers with it.

Once all the remaining soldier were down, Joe putted the gun back in his inventory and panted in exhaustion.

Afterward, all of his friends went to him.

Flavio: "Dude, that was sick!"

Alondra: "Good work, dude!"

Joe smiled.

Joe: "We did it together!"

He happily said.

However, Xerxes was getting bothered by his injury on his shoulder.

Xerxes: "Sorrel, could you use your green eco to heal my shoulder?"

Sorrel: "Sure."

She said with going behind Xerxes and looking at his shoulder that was still bleeding.

Sorrel: "There, wait..."

She said with passing her wingtip filled with green eco on the cut, slowly healing it.

Once she was done, Xerxes moaned in relief.

Xerxes: "Thank you, Sorrel."

She smiled.

Sorrel: "Nothing."

While they were all happy, Blaz, who was behind the group, turned around and putted a surprised look on his face.

Blaz: "Huh...Guys, I think it's not over yet..."

They all turned around.

Joe: "What are you talking ab-"

Was all he said before looking in shock along with all of his friends.

Steeler Santa: "Are you kidding me?!"

At the end of the building was not 1, but 5 Alpha Robots like the one who attacked Blu and his friends back at Luiz's garage.

Luca: "Holy crap!"

**Oh oh! Looks like our friends are in trouble! Let's wish they can make it out alive!**

**Let's say the new catchphrase of the Rio Army, which has been suggested by Tomadahawk by the way,**

**"Birds of the rivers (Rio) have to stick together!"**


	20. Reinforcement

**Things are about to get ugly for us, guys! But we will not give up, right?**

Chapter 20

5 Alpha Robots were standing before the 9 young birds who justly defeated some of Reidak's soldiers.

Joe: "Okay; we're pretty much in trouble here!"

He said with sweat flowing on his head.

Blaz: "Not a problem: watch!"

He said as he jumped in the air and shot a lightning beam at one of the Alpha Robots.

However, this one didn't reacted, much to Blaz's surprise, and shot a red beam of his own which knocked Blaz away and made him lay unconscious on the floor.

Sorrel: "BLAZ!"

She screamed in concern for her friend.

Steeler Santa was angry.

Steeler: "Take that, stupid robot!"

He said with throwing his golden axe at one of the Alpha Robots which stabbed his shoulder.

However, he simply retired it from his shoulder, leaving a cut with electricity, and let it fall on the floor.

Suddenly, another robot charged at Santa and punched him across the face with his mechanic fist, making him spit blood and fall on the ground.

Alondra: "Damn it!"

She said with using her telekinesis power on the Alpha Robot's cut left by Santa's axe, opening it more and more until his robotic arm was completely removed.

Suddenly, two Alpha Robots went on both of her sides before sending an electric discharge which shocked her (to the point that we could see her bones) and made her fall unconscious with burning marks everywhere.

Xerxes: "ALONDRA!"

He screamed with charging at one of the two robots and using his talons to scratch him in the face, leaving three cuts with electricity.

Suddenly, another one of the five Alpha Robots jumped out of nowhere and punched hardly Xerxes into the stomach, making him spit blood out of his beak and fall on the ground.

The Alpha Robot was about to punch him again.

Suddenly, Flavio jumped out of nowhere and used his katana to slash the Robot's arm off, making it fall on the floor.

Not wasting time, he then stabbed his katana into the robot's chest, piercing through it.

However, he realized that it didn't killed him as he punched him in the face with his remaining arm, making him let go of his sword and land unconscious on the floor.

Then, the 5 robots turned their attention to Tomada, Joe, Sorrel and Luca.

Luca: "They are too strong! What are we gonna do?!"

He asked in panic.

Tomada: "What do you think? We have to try!"

He said with taking his double-bladed sword, ready to fight the Alpha Robots.

Suddenly, a slashing sound was heard and one of the Alpha Robots stopped walking.

After two seconds, his head fallen off along with his body to reveal a kind of scarlet macaw who was wearing a black ninja outfit with a silver sword in his wings.

Our 4 friends looked at him in surprise.

Sorrel: "Who's that? A ninja?"

Tomada: "I don't know, but he killed one of those robots so I think he isn't gonna hurt us."

He happily said.

Suddenly, shotgun sound was heard and, in a split-second, another robot's head exploded into thousands of pieces.

Everybody looked behind the robotic corpse to see a dark crow with yellow eyes and a kind of magma cannon into his wings (from the video game Ratchet: Deadlocked).

Sorrel: "That weapon is sick!"

She whispered to Joe who nodded in agreement.

The three remaining robots turned toward the ninja and cannoning bird, ready to attack them.

Suddenly, a kind of dark ghost figure jumped out of nowhere and grabbed one of the robots in his mouth before flying away.

Then, they heard a sadistic laugh and turned around to see a orange canary with brown steaks running down her back and wings, her head feathers were like Jewel's, she had purple eyes, and was wearing a red tie around her neck specially made to fit her size.

Suddenly, a huge shot of fire arrived out of nowhere and completely burned the 4th Alpha Robot, leaving him in ambers.

They all turned to another place of the building to see a kind of dark bird who looked like a crow, but with marks color of fire on his body, like his eyes, and a sword that have two blades and Bo staffs on the sides of his body.

They all looked at him with owned faces

Luca: "What the hell is this bird?!"

Sorrel: "I don't know, but he looks very cool!"

Finally, a black hawk jumped from the sky and the last Alpha Robots before putting his whole body on fire which burned the Alpha Robot completely, destroying him in the process.

They all looked in amazement.

Luca: "That was sick!"

After, the black hawk turned his body into his normal form before turning his attention to Luca, Sorrel, Joe and Tomada along with the 4 others.

Black hawk: "Are you guys okay?"

Tomada nodded.

Tomada: "Yeah. Except for our friends."

He said, noticing Blaz, Steeler Santa, Alondra, Flavio and Xerxes still unconscious.

Sorrel: "I will heal them with my green eco."

* * *

Afterward, Sorrel was healing her friends with her green eco while the others were meeting the new comers.

The ninja bird removed his ninja mask to reveal himself being a scarlet macaw.

Ninja bird: "My name's Daniel. I come from somewhere in California. You can classify me as a ninja. *chuckles* I heard about your fighting against the Flock of Doom on your website and chose to come here to help."

Then, it was the unknown bird who introduced himself.

Unknown bird: "My name is Scorcher Dragon. I can't tell you my species, but my nationality is Japanese/Mexican/American. My hometown is San Diego, California. I have some dragon powers which make me strong along with this double-bladder sword and two Bo staffs. I have the power to shoot different kind of dragon fire breath with my wings."

He finished introducing himself and let the female canary talk.

Canary: "My name is Mnishka. I am from here. I've got the power to summon creatures of fear like the one I used to destroy that robot. I don't have any family, but I'm here to join the Rio Army."

The others were happy to know that so many birds came to help them.

Then, the crow took the tag.

Crow: "My name is Rayvin, but the others call me Ray. I'm a former participant to a fighting show called "Dreadzone". During my time in this show, I've learn to use many kind of weapons. Sometime after, I've learn about the Rio Army and chose to join the fight."

Finally, everybody looked at the black hawk as the was the last one to introduce himself.

Black hawk: "My name's Ricardo, but you can call me Rico. I'm from here too. I can't tell you a lot about me except that I'm also here to join the fight."

The friends all looked at each other with smiles.

Then, Tomada walked in front of Rico with a smile.

Tomada: "Then follow us at Luiz's garage!"

**That's all for this chapter, guys! Also, I went to take time to announce you that I've stopped the Rio Gamers Let's play. Sorry =( Anyway, like you can see, 5 more Rio Lovers joined the Rio Army: Daniel is from Jeff117, Mnishka is from Canarypawz, Scorcher Dragon is from a Guest, Ray is from YootisPoshil and, finally, Rico is from Ricardo the Black Hawk!**

**BIRDS OF A RIVERS MUST STICK TOGETHER!**


	21. Rescue

**New chapter, guys! This is getting extreme! I want, before anything, to thank all of you; we reached 128 reviews which is more than the previous story "Fight Against The Elements" which have reach only 122!**

Chapter 21

Duke was hidden behind a tree, watching over Reidak's spaceship.

Much to his surprise, all the members of the Flock of Doom were standing in front of it, on a big podium, in front of a giant army of, at least, 50, 000 soldier birds while Reidak was making a speech.

Duke: (They are all outside! It's my chance to go deliver Blu's family!)

He thought as he used his teleportation ability to enter the ship without being seen.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the ship, The two guards were taking a break after beating Blu down.

This last one was justly covered in wounds with one black eye and blood on his face while breathing hardly.

The two guards were sit on two chairs.

However, they were still staring at him with laughing smiles.

Guard #1: "You're pretty though for a weak bird."

Guard #2: "I understand why you're Lord Reidak's brother. *laugh*"

Blu answered by spitting a little blood out of his beak before smiling.

Blu: "Yeah, thanks for making me look like your mom!"

The two guards looked at him in shock before getting up angrily and walking toward.

Guard #1: "You shouldn't have say that! YOU'RE DEAD!"

He said as he was about to punch Blu again while this last one closed his eyes, ready to feel pain again.

Suddenly, he heard a slashing noise and received blood on his body.

He opened his eyes again and, to his surprise, the two guards were decapitated with blood flowing out of their headless necks.

Once they fallen to the ground Blu could see the one who did the kill behind; it was Duke!

He looked at him in surprise.

Blu: "Duke?!"

He smiled at him.

Duke: "Hello, Blu. Goin' well?"

He asked as he broke the restrains on Blu's wings and feet, allowing him to get back on his feet.

However, he was still weak from the beating he got and fallen on his knee.

Duke kneeled next to him and putted a wing on his shoulder.

Duke: "Wait; now that you're free from this trap, the Darkness will be able to heal you in a few seconds."

Indeed, the some darkness dust jumped out of Blu's body and healed his injuries, allowing him to get back on his feet.

Blu: "Great! Thank you, Darkness."

He said to the Darkness figure.

Darkness: **"Nothing, host!"**

He said with his demon voice.

Duke: "Come on, Blu; we've gotta save your family! I know where they are located!"

Blu nodded.

Blu: "Alright! Let's go!"

This being said, our two friends ran through the spaceship.

* * *

After a moment of walking into the ship, Blu and Duke arrived at the prison, where there was many empty cells on the right and left.

Blu turned to look at Duke.

Blu: "My family is here?"

Duke nodded.

Duke: "We just have to find them."

Suddenly, they heard a sobbing noise which they easily recognized.

Blu: "The kids!"

He exclaimed as he ran toward the noise's source followed by Duke.

The sound went louder as Blu and Duke arrived in front of a cell.

Inside this one, his three kids were crying with Bia into her sister's wings while Tiago was in his corner.

Blu: "Kids! It's me! It's dad!"

He said which immediately caught his children's attention and made them look at him in joy and ran in front of the bars.

Chicks: "Daddy!"

Blu smiled too.

Blu: "Wait! I'm gonna get you guys outta here-"

Suddenly, Duke shot a light blue energy ball which destroyed the cell's bars.

Blu looked at Duke in a surprised way.

Duke: "Useful, right?"

Before Blu could answer, his three little chicks jumped into his wings still crying a little.

Blu hugged them with his wings.

Blu: "Shhhh. It's okay. It's over now."

Afterward, he released the kids and let them dry they tears.

Blu: "We're gonna find your mom now."

Duke: "I located her; she's in Reidak's room. Let's go!"

This being said, the 5 birds ran toward Reidak's room into the spaceship.

* * *

After a few seconds of running into the spaceship, the group arrived at Reidak's room entrance.

Duke: "Jewel is in this room. I can feel her aura!"

Blu smiled.

Blu: "Let's get in!"

He said with shooting a fireball which destroyed the door.

Without loosing anytime, the 5 immediately ran in the room.

Once the smoke made by the explosions faded, Blu could see Jewel laying on her back on Reidak's bed with her wings and feet nailed to it by some blue energy rings.

He immediately jumped in joy of seeing his mate again.

Blu: "JEWEL!"

This last one also looked at him in joy.

Jewel: "BLU!"

Without loosing a second, Blu ran to her and summoned the Darkness before using the snake heads to destroy the energy rings.

Once free, Jewel immediately went to hug Blu who hugged her back.

Jewel: "I missed you so much!"

She said on the edge of tears.

Tiago: "Dad! A little space; we want to hug mom too!"

He said as he pushed Blu's wing a little and hugged his mom's soft tummy along with his two sisters.

Duke smiled at the family hug.

Duke: (There's nothing so beautiful as a family back together.)

He happily though.

Then they broke the hug.

Blu was about to say something before his attention slowly turned down toward Jewel's lower body.

Suddenly, Blu putted a shocked look on his face which Jewel and the kids noted.

Jewel: "Blu..."

Suddenly, this last one putted an angry look on his face.

Blu: "Son of a..."

He whispered under his breath as his energy was growing incredibly fast because of his anger.

Suddenly, he turned into his dark phoenix mod which made his kids and wife walk back in fear.

Tiago: "Dad?"

He asked in fear.

Jewel: "Blu! Please!"

However, Blu didn't listened and walked toward the room's exit in anger.

However, Duke grabbed him by the shoulder, forcing him to turn around and look at him.

Duke: "Blu! What do you think you're gonna do?"

Blu: **"I will kill my brother and all of those bastards!"**

He said with a demon voice which scared his family even more as the kids went into their mom's wings in fear.

Duke: "You can't; they are too many of them!"

He said trying to bring sense back into Blu.

Blu: **"Did you see what he did to MY wife?!"**

Duke nodded.

Duke: "Listen, Blu. We're gonna kill them, but we can't face an army of 50, 000 birds. For now, let's get back to Rio and go see all of our friends to get ready for the fight, okay?"

Blu was about to argue again, but, after seeing his family looking at him with fear in their eyes, his rage calmed down.

Finally, Blu turned back into his normal form and walked toward his family.

Blu: "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

He said with hugging them again.

Duke: "Okay, let's go back to Rio now! The sound of the explosion must have alerted the soldiers outside!"

He said as he used his powers to make appear a portal.

Duke: "Get in!"

He didn't had to say it twice as Jewel jumped first with the kids followed by Blu.

Duke jumped in the last and closed the portal behind them, unnoticed by anybody.

**That's all guys! Blu and his family are safe and are going back to Rio! One last thing left to do; kick the Flock of Doom's butt! Also, for the next chapter, I'm gonna have to modify the OC from a guest, Scorcher Dragon, as I made some mistakes while making him.**


	22. Reunited for good

**Yo,** **guys! Sorry for not updating sooner; I was busy! Anyway, before we begin, I must tell you the modifications I've made to Scorcher Dragon:**

**-First, he's a silver macaw**

**-Second, he doesn't shoot dragon breaths with his wings; he turns into all kinds of dragons**

**-Finally, he doesn't have flame marks on his body.**

**That's all ;)**

Chapter 22

The storm was about to come on Rio as the sky was getting very dark and people could already heard thunder noises.

Our friends were still waiting for the return of Duke and Blu's family inside Luiz's garage.

Meanwhile, Rafael, Eva, Nico, Pedro and Carlos were talking with our group of birds who went to fight Reidak's soldiers.

Rafael: "You brought very good birds on your journey, guys!"

He said with reading the Rio Army's members paper.

Joe: "I know."

He said all proud of him.

Suddenly, Sorrel gave him a slap on the shoulder.

Sorrel: "Don't take all the fame, dude!"

The others laughed at this.

Suddenly, Rafael felt something touching his wing down.

He looked down to see his son, Carlos, bringing his wing with his tiny ones.

Rafael: "What is it, son?"

Carlos: "Dad, I wanna come and fight too!"

He said courageously.

Rafael:"No, son; it's too dangerous for you."

He said in concern of seeing his only son hurt.

Carlos: "I doesn't matter; I have the Osiris weapons to protect me! And..."

He said with a more shy look.

Carlos: "I wanna do it... for Bia."

Rafael looked at him in surprise.

Rafael: "Okay; I got it!"

He said with a smile on his beak and gave a nudge to his son.

Suddenly, a green macaw who joined the Rio Army entered the garage with a shocked look.

Green macaw: "EVERYBODY! THE OTHERS ARE BACK!"

Everybody turned their attention to him.

Rafael: "They're back?!"

He said before flying out of the garage by the entrance.

Once outside, the first thing he saw was Alex, Skyler, Garrix and Crexis.

Rafael: "Guys!"

Alex smiled.

Alex: "Hi, banana beak."

He said in joke.

Garrix: "We're not alone by the way."

He said with moving aside to show the blue and red tribes along with the human soldiers of the Resistance.

Rafael and the others, who justly went out of the garage, were looking in surprise.

Suddenly, Eduardo, Sienna, Mimi and Roberto arrived.

Sienna: "Rafael! We came here as fast as we can after Alex and the others explained everything!"

She said in panic.

Mimi: "And we were so happy to see our little Garrix back!"

She said with hugging Garrix hard.

Garrix: "Thanks, Aunt Mimi, but I've gotta breath!"

He said as he was chocking.

Mimi: "Sorry."

She said as she released him.

Eduardo: "Where are Jewel, Blu and the kids?!"

He asked in concern for his daughter, son and grandchild.

Suddenly, a portal opened close to them which made them jump in surprise.

They all looked at it until some people went out of it: Duke followed by Blu, Jewel and the kids.

Tiago: "Wow! I love taking portals!"

He said in excitement.

Suddenly, they heard a storm of "BLU!", "JEWEL!" etc.

Before they knew it, many of their friends and family members surrounded them.

Sienna: "Are you okay? Not hurt anywhere?"

She asked as she looked everywhere on Blu's body.

Blu: "I'm okay, Mom. We're okay."

Once everybody calmed down, Blu and the others took time to explain everything that happened.

Eduardo: "THAT ******* BIRD! I'M GONNA REAP HIS GUTS AND SHUT THEM WITH-"

Was all he could say before receiving and slap from Alex.

Alex: "Not in front of the kids, Ed!"

He said referencing to Bia, Carla, Tiago, Carlos and the others.

Peter: "And you're saying that they are 50, 000?!"

The human sergeant asked to Duke.

Duke: "Yes and that's why we made this army."

He said referencing to the new birds that came for the campaign, the Amazon tribes and the Resistance.

Blu smiled.

Blu: "Great work, guys! That is awesome!"

Then, his long partner came to see him.

Rafael: "Hey, Blu. Before we go any further, I would to introduce the last two members who justly joined us."

He said with reading a paper.

Rafael: "Name: Bosco

Nickname: Weapon Master

Species: Spix's/Lears hybrid

Place of origin: Hong Kong (smuggled to Hong Kong and live with a martial art master, learning Chinese martial art, then sold and live with a police and learn about firearms)  
Power: uhh... Over average bird strength (not super strength, just consider Batman), parkour and fly

Weapons: Double Colt M1911s, double Colt Pythons, an FMG9, a M134, a Barret M82A1, a M4 with M203, a Remington 870 breacher, a RPG7, throwing knifes and two combat knifes (besides the pistols, the FMG9, the throwing knifes and the combat knifes, all weapons are stored in a high tech inventory where you can minimise the large weapons)."

Everybody turned to look at the bird in question.

Bosco: "Hi."

He said with greeting everybody with his wing.

Rafael: "Also, there is one that I think you will be happy to see too."

Blu looked at him curiously.

Then, Rafael moved aside a little to reveal someone that Blu was very shocked to see: the blue phoenix!

This last one just smiled at him.

Blue phoenix: "Hi, Blu."

Blu was owned.

Blu: "Blue phoenix?! What the heck are you doing here?! You're supposed to be in me!"

He shook his head.

Blue phoenix: "No; that's my spiritual part. This is my bird form. Also, I came into here cause I though you would need my help to defeat the Flock of Doom."

He happily said.

Duke: "Well, any help is welcome, right?"

He asked with looking at Blu with a smile.

Blu: "Oh yeah!"

He said before beginning a small speech.

Blu: "Listen to me, everyone; the Flock of Doom will arrived here tomorrow! We have until then to be ready to defeat them! Okay?"

Suddenly, before anyone could answer, a police arrived and a policeman went out of the car.

Once he saw all the birds and soldiers, he putted an owned look on his face.

Ploiceman: "Okay; I think I will stop coffee."

He said before going back in his car and driving away.

Everybody looked in awkward.

Pedro: "Awkward."

**Okay, we're getting close to the ultimate fight, guys! Here are all the members of the Rio Army for the ultimate fight (not counting the background characters):**

**-Blu**

**-Jewel**

**-Bia**

**-Carla**

**-Tiago**

**-Rafael**

**-Nico**

**-Pedro**

**-Luiz**

**-Eva**

**-Carlos**

**-Eduardo**

**-Sienna**

**-Roberto**

**-Mimi (as a healer)**

**-Felipe**

**-Alex (the best =)**

**-Skyler**

**-Duke**

**-Peter**

**-Arlene**

**-Crexis**

**-Garrix**

**-Alondra**

**-Xerxes**

**-Joe**

**-Blaz**

**-Flavio**

**-Luca**

**-Tomada**

**-Sorrel**

**-Steeler Santa**

**-Daniel**

**-Scorcher**

**-Mnshika**

**-Ray**

**-Rico**

**-Bosco**

**-Blue Phoenix**


	23. Calm before storm

**Okay, guys; since you're all truly impatient, this will be the last chapter before the great battle you all have been waiting for so long!**

Chapter 23

It was nightime and everybody, or almost, was sleeping in the city of Rio de Janeiro.

The storm haven't begun yet, but the cloud wall was still there, making the sky completely brown.

Our friends were sleeping Inside Luiz's garage.

However, there wasn't enough place for everyone, so some birds slept outside the garage on rooftops and the Resistance's soldiers were sleeping in the Streets Inside some tents.

Inside the garage, Blu, Rafael and Alex were still awake and talked.

Blu: "What our slogan is?"

He asked to his good old Partner, Rafael.

Rafael: "In Portuguess, "Rio de Janeiro" means "River of January". So, we took the slogan "Birds of the river have to stick together" to represent us."

He explained.

Blu: "Cool."

Then, he noticed that Alex was looking down.

Blu: "Is there a problem, Al?"

He looked up at him.

Alex: "I-I'm just scared about the fight to come."

Rafael came and putted a wing over his shoulder.

Rafael: "Don't worry, amigo; I'm sure we're gonna win!"

Alex: "Yeah, but... I'm afraid about Skyler."

He confessed.

Alex: "If something would happen to her during the battle..."

He stopped as he couldn't imagine what would happen.

Blu: "Don't worry, pal; we're gonna win and everything will be alright!"

Alex smiled.

Alex: "Merci, mon pote. (Thanks, Buddy)"

Blu didn't understood as he wasn't speaking french.

Blu: "Let's get some sleep; we will have a great day tomorrow."

He said as they all went to sleep with their friends and family.

* * *

Meanwhile, outisde the grarage, on the garage's roof, Arlene was looking at the Brown sky.

Then, her attention turned to the city as it was the first time ever she saw it and she was finding it pretty beautiful.

Suddenly, she heard someone landing behind her and turned around to see Rico coming.

Arlene: "You made me jump!"

Rico: "Sorry."

He apologized.

Rico: "I'm Rico."

He said, trying to switch the conversation.

Arlene: "Nice to meet you. I'm Arlene."

She said as the two exchanged a wingshake.

Rico: "You shouldn't be out there; the rain could fall at anytime."

Arlene nodded.

Arlene: "I know, but. It's kinda the first time I see a city and I find it pretty beautiful."

She admitted to the black hawk.

Rico nodded with a smile.

Afterward, the two birds sat on the edge of the roof and talked about random stuff.

* * *

Meanwhile, back into a part of the garage, Tomada was standing up, looking at Sorrel sleeping in a corner of the Garage.

He found that she was looking cold as she was lightly shaking and he couldn't help but wanting to go get her warm.

Tomada: (But how would she react? Would she punch me in the face and call me a pervert?)

He though in fear.

However, he couldn't endure looking at Sorrel shaking in cold.

He took his courage with two wings and walked to her.

Then, he lay down and wrapped both of his wings around her.

She simply let out a little moan, but didn't awoke or anything, making Tomada sigh in relief.

for the following minutes, he couldn't help but look at her; she was looking so peaceful, when she slept.

Her feathers were so cute and her eyes, theyr were the most beautiful things he ever saw.

Tomada: "Sorrel... I don't know what makes me do this. I-I kinda feel something for you. A-And I knwo this sounds stupid, but... I think I'm in love with you."

Suddenly, Sorrel smiled before putting her head on Tomada's chest.

Tomada: (D-Did she heard what I just said?)

He though.

However, he was too tired to think about it and simply closed his eyes and slept with his chin resting on Sorrel's head.

* * *

The next morning, the sky was still dark, covered by clouds.

The whole Rio Army was awake and in rank like an army.

Somewhere in the army, Tomada stretched his wings.

Tomada: "Why do we have to get up so early?"

Ray: "Because the great fight is about to come, dude."

Answered Ray who was standing right beside him.

Suddenly, Blu went on top of a building so that the whole army could see.

He lightly cleared his throat before beginning a speech.

Blu: "Hello, everybody! I'm not very good to make speeches so I'm gonna be short. A army of 50, 000 ennemies will arrive right here in a moment and the only to defeat them is to work together! Many of us comes from somewhere else and others are from here. But today, it doesn't matter, we have the same ennemies: the Flock of Doom which is lead by my evil brother! I know that they are strong, but we are stronger and together, we're gonna defeat them!"

He raised his wing in the air.

Blu: "Birds of the river..."

He waited for the others to complete the phrase with him.

Everybody: "...HAVE TO STICK TOGETHER!"

The whole army said together.

Afterward, Blu flew down in front of the army, next to his wife, kids and other members.

Jewel: "Nice speech, hacker."

She said with giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Blu: "Your beauty gave him the courage to do it."

He said which made Jewel blush.

Suddenly, Duke came between the two.

Duke: "Guys, I don't wanna interrupt your moment, but I think we should go at the city's entrance and get ready for the fight."

He said, reminding them of the situation.

Blu: "You're right. LET'S GO, EVERYBODY!"

After he screamed this, the whole army flew off, while the humans ran, toward the city's entrance.

* * *

A few moments later, the whole Rio Army arrived at the city's entrance.

Now, they were looking at the horizon for any sign of the Flock of Doom.

Many of our friends were sweating, especially Blu.

**("War of Change" by Thousand Foot Krutch starts to play)**

Blu begun looking at the others, hoping that they were ready.

Jewel had her eyes green as she was getting her plants power on.

Bia's telekinesis energy begun surrounding her body.

Tiago's body was already shaking with energy.

Some water was covering Carla's wings.

Sienna had already both of her eyes green with some vines jumping out of the ground around her.

Eduardo was clearly ready to fight by the look on his face.

Roberto was already wearing his Dovakhin armour.

Alex had his wing turned into a blade-wing.

Skyler had already her necklace crystal shining and ready to shoot lasers.

Rafael was holding his sword in a wing while showing his hidden-blade with the other.

Eva was clearing her throat, ready to "sing".

Carlos had the Osiris sword in a wing and the Osiris shield on the other.

Nico and holding his bottle cap with both of his wings.

Pedro was cracking his wings, ready to punch.

Luiz was holding a laser gun in his paws, ready to shoot.

Duke was simply looking in a calm mod.

Peter was holding his machine-gun, ready to shoot and command the Resistance's members.

Felipe had red energy on his wings, ready to use it.

Arlene was in the same position as Felipe.

Crexis was just standing there with an angry look.

Garrix, who have drained some energy from an electric shop in the city, has some electricity jumping out of his body.

Alondra had a little telekinesis energy on both of her wings.

Xerxes was cracking his neck with an angry look in his only eye.

Joe was charging his machine-gun, ready to make a shooting heaven.

Blaz was charging some electricity in his two wings.

Flavio was already holding his katana in his wings.

Luca was cracking his bandaged wings.

Tomada was holding a tomahawk in one wing.

Sorrel was charging yellow eco in her wings.

Steeler Santa was holing his axe with a psychotic look on his face.

Daniel was adjusting his ninja mask.

Scorcher was simply standing like Duke.

Mnshika had already summoned two fear creatures with her power.

Ray was holding the Dual Vipers in his wings.

Rico had turned his body in fire.

The blue phoenix was charging his flaming body, ready to burn.

And, finally, Bosco was charging his Double Colt M1911, ready to shoot.

Blu smiled before turning to the horizon and charging his Dragon Strength.

Blu: "We're ready; you can come, Flock of Doom!"

**The final fight will come! Get ready, Rio Army! Birds of the river have to stick together! We will maybe die, but we will do our best!**


	24. Ultimate Battle part 1

**Okay, guys; time for the biggest battle of the Rio Fanfiction history! Let's all do our best to win! also, sorry for taking so long to update; I was busy with my vacations .**

Chapter 24

The whole Rio Army was standing at their city's entrance, looking at the horizon for their ennemies to come.

Each and everyone of them was nervous, but knew they couldn't go back as the whole world's future was depending of them.

suddenly, one of the bird received a drop on his beak.

It was followed by many others and, finally, the storm unleashed a huge rain on the whole army.

Somewhere in the army, Skyler looked at her now-wet-body.

Skyler: "Oh great!"

She said with shaking her body, trying to get off some rain of her.

Alex couldn't help but looking at her as she was super sexy, when she was shaking the rain of her.

Crexis was doing as he was looking at Carla whom body was completely wet and make her looking very sexy too.

However, he received a slap on the shoulder and turned to see Rico.

Rico: "Wake up, Son! It's not time to look at pretty girls!"

Crexis nodded, remembering the fight that was about to come.

* * *

After a moment of waiting under the rain, our friend could finally a army of many soldier birds coming their way at the horizon.

Like they were expecting it, the Flock of Doom was at the head of this army.

From far away, Blu and Reidak looked at each other with anger in their eyes.

Rafael: "Looks like fighting time has come."

He whispered to Blu who nodded without removing his eyes from his brother.

Meanwhile, on the Flock of Doom's side...

Celeste: "What must we do now, my love?"

She seductively asked to her love.

Reidak: "It would be cruel to make them wait longer under this rain. ATTACK!"

As soon as he say the word "ATTACK!", the soldiers and some members of the Flock of Doom charged toward our friends.

Speaking of which, back on our heroes's side, they saw that the others were charging at them.

Blu turned around and looked at his beautiful mate who smiled.

He smiled back at her before turning around and running toward the ennemies.

Blu: "BIRDS OF THE RIVERS..."

All the others screamed with him.

Rio Army: "...HAVE TO STICK TOGETHER!"

They screamed before following Blu in his charge toward the ennemies.

The two armies charged toward each other with their weapons in hands or wings, ready for the ultimate battle.

Finally... the battle has began.

Every members of each sides were fighting someone from the other side.

**(Not Gonna Die by Skillet starts playing)**

Blaz was the first one to attack as he jumped in the air and shoot a thunder beam which directly hit one of the soldiers and send him smash many others on the way.

Blaz: "THUNDER STRIKE, BABY!"

Afterward, we switch to Flavio who was fighting some soldiers with his katana.

Many tried to kill him, but he always managed to dodge to slash them with his beloved blade.

One of them, who he didn't saw, was about to stab him in the back with a knife, but he was stopped by another sword that stabbed him in the back.

After the soldier fallen on the ground and died, Daniel appeared from behind.

Flavio: "Thanks, Dan."

Daniel: "Nothing."

He said before turning invisible again.

Garrix was using his good karma neon power to shoot neon blasts to the soldiers.

When some of them went to close to him, he used his neon blade to slash them down.

Garrix: "Good karma always win, you fool!"

He exclaimed as he continued to slash them down.

Meanwhile, on Peter's side, he was getting ready to shoot along with the Resistance's members.

Peter: "READY! AIM! FIRE!"

Then, he along with the Resistance's soldier shot a wave of bullets which putted down many of Reidak's soldiers.

Blu was in the middle of the fight, using his awesome kung fu moves to knock out Reidak's soldiers.

He took a moment to look around him and it seem that the Rio Army was winning.

Ray was shooting soldiers with his dual vipers.

Luiz was shooting others with his laser gun.

Finally, he saw his mother-in-law, Sienna, fighting off soldiers with her forest power.

He couldn't watch any longer as more soldiers arrived and he was forced to fight back.

Somewhere else in the fight, Alex was slashing soldiers with his blade-wing while Skyler was shooting them lasers behind him.

Alex: "We're making a good team, right?"

Skyler: "Yes we do!"

She said before fighting back along with her boyfriend.

Eduardo was surrounded by many soldiers who started shooting him with their laser guns.

After many shoots, Eduardo cumulated enough energy to make an explosion which knocked the soldiers far away.

Roberto was not too far from him, slashing soldiers with his flaming sword.

Roberto: "Going well, Eddie?"

He turned to look at him.

Eduardo: "I do, Rob!"

He answered before going back to fight.

Meanwhile, Tomada was fighting off some soldiers with his double-bladed sword.

Tomada: "By the wild power, I will not let you win!"

He exclaimed while continuing to fight.

Joe was shooting soldiers with his machine-gun with Luca next to him, but there was too many of them.

Joe: "Luca! Is there something you could do?"

Luca looked at him with a smile.

Luca: "Oh, yes!"

He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them to show that they were now yellow, like a predator.

Suddenly, he started growing up until he turned into a giant green lizard which looked like Godzilla.

Joe was looking owned.

Joe: "I will never provoke him again."

Then, Luca started killing many soldiers with his huge tail.

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the fight, Rafael was killing off soldiers easily with his assassin's skills.

However, there was getting too much soldiers around so he turned to his wife, Eva.

Rafael: "Wanna sing a little, Eva?"

He asked with a evil smile which Eva returned to him.

She cleared her throat before breathing deeply and letting out a killing noise which knocked many soldiers away.

Rafael: "I love this song!"

A Amazon soldier looked at him in shock.

Soldier: "Are you kidding?"

Suddenly, a Reidak's soldier was about to attack Rafael from behind only for Carlos to jumped out of nowhere and stab his Osiris Sword into his head.

Rafael looked at him with a smile.

Rafael: "You little devil."

Carlos smiled back at him.

somewhere else, Nico and Pedro were teaming to defeat soldiers as Pedro used his super strength while Nico used his bottle cap as a weapon.

Pedro: "Like good old times, right?"

Nico nodded.

As the soldiers were surrounding them, some creepy shadow monsters jumped out of nowhere and ate the soldiers under the shocked eyes of the little birds.

They both turned around to see Mnshika looking at them with some shadow getting out of her wings and smile.

Mnshika: "Nobody will touch this cute little canary!"

Nico smiled awkwardly.

Steeler Santa was killing many soldiers with his axe while laughing maniacally.

Steeler Santa: "Blood! Blood! BLOOD!"

Meanwhile, somewhere else, Tiago was fighting some soldiers along with his alter-egos and super speed.

Tiago: "You shall not catch the little T-Bird!"

He exclaimed as he continuously ran everywhere, smashing soldiers on the way.

Three soldiers surrounded Bia.

Soldier 1: "Oh, isn't she cute?"

Bia answered by lifting a wing toward them and using her telekinesis power to lift them up.

Bia: "Don't underestimate me!"

She said with sending them far away in the sky with her mind's force.

Somewhere else, Carla was fighting off soldiers with her water power which was pretty easy since it was raining.

She knocked many soldiers with a wave.

Carla: "We're in my element, here!"

A soldier charged at her, but she made a water water that entered his beak and filled him, making him growing up into a balloon until he finally exploded.

Carla: "Water power, baby!"

Somewhere else, Scorcher was gonna get caught by Reidak's soldiers.

Scorcher: "Time to turn into a dragon!"

He said with turning into a night fury (like in HTTYD).

He flew off in the air and started sending fire blasts at them.

Also, the blue phoenix was burning many soldiers with his flaming power.

Blue phoenix: "You can't do anything against a divin power!"

He exclaimed while continuing burning the soldiers.

Meanwhile, Blu was fighting in the middle of the brawl with Jewel beside him, using her plants power to fight off soldiers.

Blu : "The fight is going well. I hope things won't get bad!"

**Come on, guys! We're winning so far! Like Blu said, I hope things won't get bad. Also, sorry if not all the members of the Rio Army appeared during the fight; they will in the next chapter. Keep it up, guys =)**


	25. Ultimate Battle part 2

**Okay, guys; the fight continue and we're gonna win!**

Chapter 25

The battle at the Rio entrance opposing the Rio Army to the Flock of Doom was going on.

Luckily, our army of heroes were currently winning the war.

Reidak was groaning in anger as his army was getting his butt kicked.

Nexus: "This ain't going well; the war started since only a half-hour and we have already lost 10, 000 soldiers."

He pointed.

Reidak: "I know!"

He screamed in anger.

He then turned to the members of the Flock of Doom.

Reidak: "Okay, Genocide, Frozen, Lord Zihiros, X-Y76, Nexus, Sven, Sokar and Keralis! Go join the fight and kill them all!"

They all obeyed and flew off to join the war.

Shard then went to see his brother.

Shard: "When shall I interfere, Brother?"

Reidak smiled evilly.

Reidak: "Don't worry; you'll have your time."

* * *

Back on the battlefield, our heroes were winning the war.

Bosco: "Come on, guys! Keep it up like this, and we're gonna win for sure!"

He exclaimed while shooting Reidak's soldiers with his M134.

Suddenly, Genocide entered the fight and used his tentacles to kill some blue tribe's soldiers.

Genocide: "**DESTROY!**"

He screamed while keeping his carnage.

Somewhere else, Frozen used his freezing ability to froze some red tribe's soldiers and destroying them.

Frozen: "Watch out; it's cold! *laugh*"

Not too far from him, X-Y76 turned his wings into demon forms and was using them to slash Rio Army's members while running at full speed.

X-Y76: "DIIIIIIIIIEEEE!"

Farther, Nexus was killing some more soldiers with two knives.

Nexus: "You're wasting you're time; I'm perfection!"

He maniacally said as he continued killing birds with his two knives in his wings.

Somewhere else, Sven was shooting with a laser pistol and more Rio Army members were getting killed by Sokar and Keralis with their machetes when they got too close.

Sokar: "We rock!"

Keralis: "Yes we do!"

They exclaimed as they continued killing.

Meanwhile, in the sky, Zihiros was floating as white fireballs appeared in his two wings.

Zihiros: "FACE MY WRATH!"

He exclaimed as he started shooting white fireballs which disintegrated some Rio Army members.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else, Blu and Jewel were fighting side-to-side.

Then, the blue phoenix arrived quickly toward them, burning some of Reidak's soldiers on the way.

Blue phoenix: "Blu! The Flock of Doom's members entered the fight and are killing many of our soldiers!"

Both Blu and Jewel were surprised.

Blu: "Shit!"

He said under his breath.

Blu: "EVERYBODY WHO ISN'T OCCUPIED! GO FIGHT THE FLOCK OF DOOM'S MEMBERS! QUICK!"

Some heard him and obeyed, with the blue phoenix being the first one as he flew toward Zihiros in the sky.

Zihiros: "Get out of my way, you little dumb! I'm a space lord!"

He screamed with rage which made the blue phoenix smile.

Blue phoenix: "Maybe, but in case you didn't know, I'm a god!"

He said with making his body flaming hard which made Zihiros look at him in shock.

Zihiros: "A...god?"

He smiled before charging at him.

Zihiros: "DAMN!"

He said with shooting two white fireballs at him which, ironically, made his body burn even more.

Zihiros managed to dodge the blue phoenix, only the tip of his wing touched his cheek, leaving a burning mark there.

He passed his wing on it, feeling the burn as the blue phoenix turned around to charge at him again.

Zihiros: "I'm gonna kill you, "god"!"

He said in rage.

A little farther from them, Genocide was continuing his carnage.

Genocide: "**DESTROY!**"

He screamed as he killed another blue macaw with his tentacle.

Tomada arrived not too far from him and shot an arrow in his shoulder with his crossbow.

Genocide screamed in anger and pain before turning around to look at Tomada.

Genocide: "**DESTROY!**"

Tomada: "Wanna destroy something, ugly face? Come and try to destroy me!"

He said in a challenging way as he putted his crossbow back in his inventory and grabbed his double-bladed-sword.

Genocide: "**DESTROY!**"

He screamed again with charging at Tomada ready for a fight.

Once he arrived to him, he tried to kill him with his tentacle only for Tomada to dodge and slash him on the shoulder which made him scream in pain and anger.

Tomada took a little step back as Genocide send another tentacle at him.

Tomada slashed it with his double-bladed-sword.

Unfortunately, he didn't managed to see another one coming and was smashed by it, knocking him off a little farther.

Back on Sven, Sokar and Keralis's side, they were killing many Rio Army soldiers.

Sokar: "That's too fun!"

He said, enjoying killing his ennemies.

However, their fun was interrupted by two red energy blasts which knocked them off.

They looked around to see Felipe and Arlene, who justly shot them.

Felipe: "Follow me, Arlene!"

The red tribe's leader said as he flew after the green macaw brothers followed by Arlene.

Not too far from them, Sven noticed it.

Sven: "I won't let you touch my men!"

He said as he was about to go after the two red macaws only to be stopped by someone who knocked him to the ground.

Once he managed to get back on his feet, he saw a purple figure standing before him: Crexis.

Sven: "Who the heck are you?"

He smiled.

Crexis: "I'm Crexis and I'm the one who's gonna stop you!"

He sternly said.

Sven laughed.

Sven: "Yeah, I almost believe that."

He said as he held him at gunpoint with his pistol and shot.

However, Crexis managed to dodge it.

Crexis: "I wanted to keep this later to impress Carla, but I guess I don't have a choice."

He said as he lifted his right wing in the air and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, some floating stars came out of nowhere and started to fuse in Crexis's wing to form a kind of sword-key.

**(Author's note: this power is from Kingdom Heart)**

Sven was a little shocked, but decided to shoot him anyway.

However, Crexis managed to make each of his shoots curves with his key-sword with only one wing.

Crexis: "That's all you can do? I'm deceived!"

He said as he charged at him.

Back on Frozen and X-Y76's side, Duke appeared in front of them, ready for a fight.

Duke: "My good old buddies. How's it going?"

He friendly asked.

Frozen: "Bad, since some people made us suffer!"

X-Y76: "Yeah; you're gonna pay, Duke!"

He said in anger, ready to kill him.

Suddenly, someone arrived next to Duke; it was Rico.

Rico: "Need help? Two against two seems more fair."

Duke smiled.

Duke: "That seems cool to me."

He said with putting himself into a fighting position while Rico turned his body on fire.

* * *

A little farther, Xerxes was standing in the middle of the fight, looking at Reidak.

Xerxes: "Reidak! I'M gonna kill you!"

He said in anger as he flew toward him.

Reidak noticed it and smiled before looking at Shard.

Reidak: "Dear brother, I think your time in this battle has come."

**To be continued...**


	26. The Flock counter attack

Chapter 26

Taking back from where the last chapter left, Xerxes was charging at Reidak with the intention to kill him.

Xerxes: "You're gonna die, Reidak!"

He screamed while charging at him with his claws ready to slash his throat.

Suddenly, Shard putted himself between Xerxes and his brother.

He managed to block his attack with both of his wings before pushing the owl back.

Luckily, Xerxes managed to land on his feet and looked at Shard with an angry look.

Xerxes: "Coward! You aren't up for a fight?"

Reidak simply chuckled.

Reidak: "Sorry, but I promised my brother that he will take part in this fight and he will."

He said as Shard turned to look at him and nodded before looking back at Xerxes.

Suddenly, he lifted both of his wings toward who putted himself into a fighting position, knowing that he was gonna do something.

Then, some green energy emerged from Shard's wings and on the ground.

After a few seconds, there was something that was getting out of the floor from the green magic.

Xerxes: "(What the Glaux is this?)

He asked himself while looking at the green magic with his only eye.

Then, after a few more seconds, he could see a bird-like figure getting out of the green magic as this last one slowly faded away.

Once the magic completely disappeared, Xerxes putted a shocked look on his face.

Xerxes: "W-What the..."

He couldn't turn his eye away from what jumped out from the magic: a small snow owl very pretty all white with black spots, talons and eyelids and yellow eyes.

Xerxes: "E-Eva?"

Meanwhile, Reidak was chuckling behind them.

Reidak: "So? How does it feels to see your girlfriend back to life? The pretty snowy owl that you saw dying during the fight at Saint-Aegie? How does it feels to see her back?"

Xerxes didn't answered and didn't even care about the rain falling on him; he couldn't look away from his thought-to-be-dead-girlfriend.

Xerxes: "E-Eva! It's me! It's Xerxes!"

He screamed, hoping that she would remember him.

Suddenly, she charged at him and tackled him away from Reidak and his brother.

Afterward, she brought him behind a bush and held him on the ground by pinning both of his wings with her talons.

She putted her face right in front of his and looked into his only eyes.

Xerxes: "Eva..."

He said with sorrow in his voice.

Suddenly, Eva nuzzled her head against Xerxes's.

Then, he let go of his wings and layer her warm body on his while hugging him.

Eva: "I missed you so much, Xerxes."

She as her head slowly went on Xerxes's chest with both of her eyes closed.

This last one was looking at her in surprise.

Eva: "After my death, I thought I would never see you again."

She said as tears slowly begun to flow out of her eyes.

Xerxes wrapped both of his wings around her.

Xerxes: "It's okay, Eva. I'm here."

He said in a comforting tone.

Then, Eva stopped crying and looked at Xerxes's only eye.

She smiled and putted him into a passionate kiss.

Xerxes was a bit surprised bu returned the kiss which lasted for 30 seconds.

Eva: "We're alone here; let's do it! Please! I need this!"

Xerxes nodded.

Xerxes: "Okay."

**(I'm gonna skip this part; it will be a deleted scene)**

* * *

Meanwhile, a little farther from there, Blaz was fighting off soldiers with his thunder shots with Alondra next to him.

Blaz: "Damn! There's too much of them! Alondra, do something!"

Alondra nodded.

Alondra: "Let's go!"

She said with flying off in the air and closing both of her eyes and lifting her wings.

Then, she opened both of them to reveal that they were completely white now.

She then shot a huge telekinesis wave which send almost all soldiers around a few meters away.

Blaz smiled and looked up at her.

Blaz: "Good work, Alondra!"

This last one flew down next to her friend in exhaustion.

Alondra: "This war started since a hour now! When is it gonna stop?"

Blaz looked at her in concern.

Blaz: "I dunno, but we've gotta hold on!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Duke and Rico's side, those last two were currently winning against Frozen and X-Y76.

Frozen weakly went back on his feet while X-Y76 was breathing in exhaustion next to him.

Duke: "You seem pretty tired. Sure you wanna continue this fight?"

X-Y76 was enraged by this remark.

X-Y76: "Don't underestimate us!"

He screamed with charging at Duke with his demon-formed-wings.

However, Duke blocked him with a blue shield.

Duke: "Nice try, but it won't work!"

He said with pushing X-Y76 away with a super punch.

Frozen looked in anger.

Frozen: "That's enough!"

He screamed as he charged at Duke only to be stopped by Rico whom body was on fire.

This last one grabbed Frozen's head between both of his, burning him.

Frozen: "AAAAAARGH!"

He screamed in pain as his face was burning from Rico's hands.

However, he managed to break free after some seconds and stepped back while holding his burned face with both of his wings.

Rico: "Have enough?"

Frozen just looked at him in rage.

Frozen: "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Tomada was still getting his feathery butt kicked by Genocide.

He was currently laying on the floor weak as he looked at Genocide walking toward him.

Genocide: "**DESTROY!**"

Tomada turned his head and closed his eyes, ready to feel the final blow.

Suddenly, Sorrel jumped out of nowhere and used her red eco to punch Genocide straight to the face, knocking him off a few meters away.

Then, she used her yellow eco and started to shoot him fireballs which knocked him even farther.

Afterward, she looked down at Tomada.

Sorrel: "Tomada! Are you okay?"

Tomada: "A broken rib. It doesn't kill you, but it hurts like hell!"

He said in pain.

Sorrel: "Stay calm; I'm gonna-"

Suddenly, one of Genocide's tentacles jumped out of nowhere and was about to touch Sorrel.

However, it was blocked by a huge green hand which pushed it away.

Sorrel looked up to see that it was Luca in his Kaiju form.

Sorrel: "Luca!"

He looked down at her.

Luca: "SORREL! HEAL TOMADA WITH YOUR GREEN ECO! I'M GONNA TAKE CARE OF THIS MONSTER!"

He said as he turned to Genocide, ready to squash him.

Sorrel nodded and started healing Tomada with her green eco.

Sorrel: "Hang on; it will be over soon."

* * *

Meanwhile, Reidak was still looking at the battle, comfortably.

His interest was Alex and Skyler who were fighting off soldiers with their powers.

Reidak smiled.

Reidak: "I think this young snow owl deserve a little surprise. Shard!"

Shard: "Yes, my brother."

He said as he used his magic on the floor again.

* * *

Speaking of which, let's go back on Alex and Skyler's side as they were still fighting.

Skyler: "This is too easy!"

She said as she shot another beam at a soldier with one of her necklace crystal.

Alex: "Don't worry, sweetie! I'm sure it's because we're stronger than those idiots!"

He said as he killed other soldiers with his bladed-wing.

Suddenly, they both heard a crashing noise as something landed not too far from them.

They both turned their head toward who it was and Alex putted a shocked look on his face.

Alex: "W-What?"

The thing who landed was a kind of human being all white with red arms and feet and his heart was visible on his chest.

Skyler noticed the expression on her mate's face.

Skyler: "Who's that, Al?"

Alex: "I-It's the supreme hunter!"

Skyler looked at him in shock.

Supreme hunter: "I'M happy to see that you still remember me after all this time, Alex!"

He said in a demonic voice.

Alex: "But I killed you! How can you still be alive?"

He chuckled.

Supreme hunter: "You should know; I never die!"

Alex looked at him in anger.

Alex: "I defeated you once; I can do it again!"

He said with putting himself in fighting position with his bladed-wing as Skyler flew next to him with her crystals shining, ready to attack.

* * *

Back on Blu and Jewel's side, they finished clearing their zone.

Jewel: "Nie work, hacker!"

She said with smiling at her mate who smiled back.

Afterward, he turned his attention to his brother, who was still enjoying the show.

Blu: "Time to end the fun!"

He sid in anger as he flew off toward his brother, followed by his mate which nobody to stand between him and his brother this time!

**This will be all, guys! Before finishing this chapter, I must tell you that, due to time problem, I won't be able to put the fighting scenes of the Rio Army members against the Flock of Doom ones. But don't worry; I will put them into the deleted ****scenes. Except for this, let's keep doing our best to win!**


	27. Ultimate Pack

**Hey, guys! Before we start this chapter, I want to thanks for the 180 reviews that's really cool! We're getting close to 200!**

Chapter 27

Blu and Jewel arrived in front of Reidak and Celeste.

Reidak smiled at them.

Reidak: "Well, well, well. If it isn't my brother and sister-in-law."

He said with a chuckle.

Blu and Jewel simply looked at him in anger.

Blu: "Well, well, well. If it isn't the bird whom i'm gonna kick his ass!"

He replied in anger.

Jewel: "Blu. I can take care of Celeste a little farther, if you want."

She proposed him, knowing that this fight was personal for him.

Blu: "Okay, but be careful!"

He said without turning to look at her.

Jewel nodded before flying away.

Reidak: "Follow her, my beauty. But don't kill her; we should keep her for more "stuff"."

He said to his mate who nodded with a smile before flying after Jewel.

Now, the two brothers were left alone. No one could come interrupt their fight.

Reidak: "So, ready to die, brother?"

He asked as he putted himself into a fighting position.

Blu: "I should be the one to ask you that, bastard!"

He angrily said with putting himself in a fighting position too.

Reidak chuckled.

Reidak: "Aw, come on. You're not still angry for what I did to your beautiful mate? She tasted delicious, like a mango."

He shouldn't have said that; Blu charged at him in rage and tackled him to the ground.

However, they both managed to get back on their feet and putted themselves back in fighting positions.

Blu lost no time and shot a fireball at his brother.

This last one easily dodged it.

Reidak: "Not bad, but try this!"

He said with shooting a dark fireball at his brother.

Blu dodged it, but when it exploded behind him, the explosion was bigger than the one made by his fireball.

Blu: "Crap! That was close!"

Then, he charged at Reidak who did the same before they started at close combat fight.

Eventually, Blu took a step back and jumped at his brother with his bicycle kicks, kicking him multiple times in the face.

However, after a total of 6 kicks, Reidak grabbed one of his feet with his wings and send him crashing on the floor with a huge impact force.

Blu groaned as he felt pain going through his whole body.

Suddenly, he noticed that Reidak was about to punch him with his wing curled like a fist.

He managed to move in time and let the wing make a crater on the ground.

He then replied by a spinning kick to Reidak's face which made him fall back a little.

He spat blood.

Reidak: "You're not as bad as I thought you were."

Suddenly, Reidak's muscles grew up a little to Blu's surprise.

Reidak: "Now, I'm gonna show you some of my real strength!"

Blu smiled.

Blu: "I was just waiting for that!"

He said as he powered up his dragon strength which made some blue fire jump out of his body.

Then, they both charged at each other and, once they made impact, that provocated a explosion.

**(Brother My Brother by Blessid Union of Souls starts to play)**

Blu and Reidak fought each other in a close combat, dodging and blocking every moves from the other.

Eventually, they stepped back and started shooting fireballs to the other.

Everyone of them made contact and exploded, like a wave of fireworks.

Afterward, they both gave up on fireballs and charged again, ready to punch.

When they arrived to contact, they both punched the other one in the face with their wing curled like a fist.

They both spat a little blood.

However, Reidak quickly took back and knocked Blu away with a shoulder tackle, his one being bigger than Blu's.

Reidak spat in disguss on the ground before grinning.

Reidak: "You're weak!"

Suddenly, Blu jumped back on his feet and quickly charged at his brother, managing to headbutting him which knocked him away.

Reidak, who managed to stand on his feet, shot another dark fireball at his brother, only for him to dodge it and send a knee right Under his chin.

This made Reidak spat some blood.

Not loosing time, Blu continued his attack by punching and kicking Reidak nonstop before finishing him off with his fist turned on fire and punching him with a huge force, knocking him a few meters away.

Blu panted in exhaustion after this performance.

Reidak weakly went back on his feet with injuries and blood everywhere on his body.

Blu: "Don't tell me that's the best you can do! I've already fought harder!"

Reidak weakly smiled before spitting more blood.

Reidak: "Okay, I admit that I underestimated you. But do NOT think that it was my best!"

He said with lifting both of his wings in the air.

Reidak: "ULTIMATE PACK ACTIVATED!"

Suddenly, a flash jumped from his body, blinding Blu for a moment.

After a few seconds, the light went away and Blu looked at his brother to see in surprise that his heart was now visible and was filled with red and black susbstance.

The worst part was that his eyes were red and his iris were black and some saliva was flowing out of his beak.

Blu was shocked.

Blu: "What the slush is this?!"

Reidak simply laughed.

Reidak: "**This is the ultimate pack!**"

He said with a demon voice.

Reidak: "**Let me explain you everything: the ultimate pack allows me to possess every powers from each members of the Flock of Doom!**"

He said still with his demon voice.

Reidak: "**First, there's Celeste who gives me some light powers. Next, there is Shard who gives me dark magical powers that almost nobody can master. Also, there's Genocide who gives me monster force and higher up my desire to kill. After, there is Zihiros who gives me the power of a galatical emperor. Next, there is X-Y76 who allows me to turn my body into a demon form. There is Frozen who give me the freezing powers. Nexus who make me think like a robot and powers up my Q.I. Sven who gives me more knowledges of the world and military skills and, finally, Sokar and Keralis who gives me more fighting and shooting skills. All of this added to the huge force that I already have!**"

Blu looked at his brother in horror.

He couldn't hold up against such a powerful being.

He was stronger than the Shadowus who the defeated with his max power.

There was no one, not even Duke, in the Rio Army that could stand up against Reidak.

Blu: "Oh my God!"

He said with trembling in fear.

No one in this world could stand up against him...

**OH MY GOD! REIDAK REACHED THE HIGHEST LEVEL OF POWER! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO? IS BLU GONNA FIND A ALERNATE IDEA OR IS IT THE END OF RIO'S WORLD?!**


	28. Final blow

**We're getting close to the end of the battle guys! And to 200 reviews =)**

Chapter 28

Blu was standing there, looking at the now-fully-powered-Reidak who was looking at him with an evil smirk.

Blu: "Damn! He's too strong for me!"

He said as sweat was flowing from his head along with the rain.

Reidak: **"Problem?"**

Suddenly, Blu turned around to see his brother standing right behind him. He moved so fast that he didn't saw him coming.

Before he could do anything, he smashed him with his wing, sending him a few meters away.

Blu groaned in pain as he landed on the ground.

He slowly went back on his feet, but before he knew it, Reidak send a knee kick into his ribs, making him spit blood.

Not loosing time, Reidak grabbed his head with his wing and smashed him hard on the floor, making him bleed from the head.

Afterward, he turned the now-weak-Blu on his back and looked at him with a smile.

Reidak: **"You fought well, Blu. But that is not enough."**

He lifted a wing, ready to finish off his brother.

Reidak: **"It's over! I won!"**

Blu saw his life fading away before him.

Blu: (No! I can't lost like that! I've went too far!)

FLASHBACK

_Blu started to remember everything he did in his life:_

_-When he received the Dragon Strength from the Blue Phoenix_

_-When he met Jewel_

_-When he won the match at the pit of doom_

_-When he watched the_ moonlight_ on the lake with Jewel_

_-When he defeated the Red Dragons_

_-When he saved Eduardo's life_

_-When he kissed Jewel for the first time_

_-When his kids were born_

_-When he met Alex_

_-When he met Duke_

_-When he defeated the Shadowus_

_-When Bia was brought back to life_

_-When he saw Jewel contesting in a beauty contest_

_-When the Rio Army was born_

END OF FLASHBACK

Blu felt a great power inside him growing up nonstop.

Reidak: **"FAREWELL!"**

He said with punching down with a force so huge that a explosion of smoke surrounded them.

Once the smoke faded, Reidak was surprised to see that his brother wasn't where he smashed.

Reidak: **"Huh? Where he has been?"**

Suddenly, he saw him standing a little farther from him with an angry look.

His force quickly grew up.

Reidak was looking in curiosity.

Suddenly, a wave of energy exploded which made Reidak cover his face.

Once he glared back at his brother he was surprised; his appareance changed.

He was in Blue Darkness mode.

He has white and orange marks on his body along with his red tattoos, two snake heads jumping out of his shoulders, his feathers were now darker than usually and his eyes were red.

Reidak was looking at him in shock before smiling.

Reidak: **"So you finally decide to show me your true force?"**

Blu simply looked at him.

Blu: **"No; I simply choose to finish you!"**

He said with putting himself in a fighting position.

Reidak chuckled.

Reidak: **"As you wish, BROTHER!"**

He putted himself in a fighting position too.

They charged at each other with a wing curled like a fist and punched them which didn't had any effect as they had the same force.

Then, Reidak tried to punch Blu in the face, but this last one dodged and send one of his snake heads to bite Reidak on the shoulder.

Reidak groaned in pain before grabbing Blu with his wing and throwing him away.

Luckily, he managed to land on his feet before shooting huge fireballs at his brother.

This last one jumped in the air to avoid them.

However, he was quickly met by his brother who punched him with his wing covered of blue fire and was send crashing on the floor.

Despite the pain, he quickly jumped back in the air and started a power fight in the sky which all the others could see.

* * *

Jewel was looking closer than all the others.

Jewel: "BLU!"

After a few minutes, the two brothers flew back and charged a beam.

Reidak: **"TAKE THIS!"**

He screamed with shooting a dark beam

Blu answered by shooting a dark blue beam which made contact with Reidak's causing a huge wave of energy.

This was the last blow; the first one to beam the other's beam will win this fight...

**Oh my god! Hang on, Blu! You've gotta win or we're all lost!**


	29. Love, Friendship & Hope

**Okay, guys! This is where this battle ends once and for all! If Blu wins, Rio will be safe; if he loses, we're all doomed!**

Chapter 29

Blu and Reidak were giving everything they had into their beam, knowing that it was their last chance to win this war.

The two of them were sweating hard as they were pushing their energy to it's max.

Unfortunately, Reidak's beam was slowly pushing back Blu's one.

Blu: **"Come on! Come on!"**

He said as he tried to push Reidak's beam back in vain.

Reidak smirked, seeing that his power was bigger than Blu's.

Reidak: **"It's over, Blu! I won!"**

Meanwhile, Jewel noticed that Blu was loosing and looked in horror.

Jewel: "BLU!"

This last one was still giving everything he had, but his brother's laser was still getting closer to him.

He smiled weakly.

Blu: "How pathetic am I! The world's future is in my wings and I can't even safe it."

He said with a small chuckle.

Suddenly, he heard a voice that changed everything.

Jewel: "BLU!"

He opened his eyes in surprise and turned his head to see Jewel not too far from where he was looking at him.

Blu: "Jewel?"

He was so occupied by his brother that he completely forgot about the rest of the Rio Army.

Jewel then lifted her right wing toward Blu.

Jewel: "You're gonna win, Blu! I know it!"

She said with a smile as tears started to flow out of her eyes.

Suddenly, some sparkling flew out of her wings and went to Blu's beam.

This last one looked in surprise.

Blu: (My beam is getting stronger!)

Then, Bia, Carla and Tiago flew next to their mom.

Bia: "Dad! You're gonna win!"

Carla: "Yeah, you'Re stronger than this idiot!"

Tiago: "We know you can, Dad!"

Some sparkling flew out of their wings and went into Blu's beam too, making it stronger.

Blu: (Is this... the force of hope?)

Reidak was looking in surprise as his beam couldn't push any further.

Reidak: **"What?! How is this possible?!"**

Then, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Eva and Carlos joined the party.

Rafael: "Let's go, Blu!"

Nico: "Yeah, beat this crazy guy!"

Pedro: "Show him whatcha got!"

Eva: "Destroy him!"

Even more sparkling joined Blu'S beam, making it stronger.

Reidak was shocked.

Reidak: **"What?! Impossible; I've got more powers than you!"**

Blu simply turned to look at him with a smile.

Blu: **"Maybe, but I have one power completely different that you'll never have!"**

Reidak looked at him in curiosity.

Blu: **"The power of love, friendship and hope!"**

Meanwhile, Alex and Skyler joined the others.

Alex: "Come on, buddy; kick his feathery butt!"

Skyler: "Yeah; show him who's the boss!"

Their sparkling entered Blu's beam.

Eduardo, Sienna and Roberto also joined the others.

Roberto: "Let's go, Blu; you can do it!"

Edaurdo: "You're gonna win, Son!"

Sienna: "We're proud of you, Blu!"

More sparkling joined Blu's beam, making it stronger.

Afterward, Duke joined the fun, making Blu stronger.

He was followed by Tomada, Sorrel, the Blue Phoenix, Scorcher, Luca, Crexis, Garrix, Blaz, Xerxes, Eva, Joe, Flavio, Daniel, Rico, Arlene, Luiz, Felipe, Alondra, Steeler Santa, Mnshika, Ray, Bosco and all the others who threw many words of encouragement to Blu.

This resulted in a storm of sparkling flying to Blu's beam.

Reidak was looking in horror.

Reidak: **"NO! I CAN'T LOSE!"**

Blu simply smiled.

Blu: **"You wanna bet?"**

He said with pushing his beam only a few inches to his brother.

Blu: **"It's time to pay for your crimes, Brother!"**

He said with a huge smile as tears of joy started to flow out of his eyes.

Blu: **"DIIIIIIIIIE!"**

He said with giving everything he had in his beam, which made it turn into a multicolour beam.

This last one touched Reidak and flew toward the sky at full speed, going to reach space.

Reidak: **"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

His scream faded as he was disintegrated into the beam which flew away into space.

Back on earth, Blu was panting in exhaustion after the great effort he made.

He smiled as he turned back into his normal form and let himself fall to the ground.

He was still panting in exhaustion with his eyes closed.

Blu: "...I...did it..."

Suddenly, he felt two warm and soft wings touching his shoulders.

Jewel: "Blu! Blu! Are you alright?"

Blu opened his eyes and smiled as he saw his beautiful mate looking at him in concern.

Blu: "Tired to hell, but happy like a king."

Jewel smiled and putted him into a passionate kiss which Blu shared with her.

After one minute of kissing, the two lovers separated their beak and Jewel helped Blu getting on his feet by putting his wing over her shoulder.

As they were walking toward the rest of the army, they were met by a storm of cheering.

Blu smiled knowing that they won the war.

Suddenly, Sienna grabbed Blu into her wings.

Sienna: "I'm so proud of my little Blu!"

She happily said with squeezing him.

Blu: "Mom! I love you too, but I would like to breath!"

Sienna: "Oh! Sorry."

She said with letting go of him.

Then all the others came to congratulate Blu; Eduardo, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Eva, Alex, Duke, the Blue Phoenix, etc.

Tiago, Bia and Carla came to hug their father.

Bia: "You did it, Dad!"

Blu smiled as he hugged them back.

Blu: "No, sweetheart; WE did it together."

He humbly said.

Pedro: "AAAAAAARGH!"

He screamed which made everybody else jump in surprise.

Blu: "WHOA! What is it, Pedro?"

This last one looked at him with a shocked look.

Pedro: "I completely forgot! The carnival is next week!"

Everybody let out sigh of relief.

Alex: "You scared me, dude! I've though that Reidak came back!"

Pedro: "Anyway, we've gotta get everything ready! Quick!"

Joe: "Calm down, buddy; we just finished a war so we're gonna take some rest before celebrating."

Blu: "Yeah; everybody who's hurt gotta get healed."

* * *

Meanwhile, into the aviary owned by Tulio, this last one was currently talking with an employe with a coffee in his hand.

Tulio: "You know, things are pretty calm since the last days; I'm happy to know that the birds around here are going well."

Suddenly, he heard someone knocking at the entrance door.

Tulio: "Wait; I'll go see."

He said with putting his coffee on a table and walking to the door.

He then opened it.

Tulio: "Who is there? WHOOOAAAAH!"

He said in surprise as he saw the entire Rio Army standing before the aviary with Blu in front of them all.

Blu: "Hello, Dad. Can you heal some friends of mine, please?"

He asked with an innocent smile as did all the others.

Tulio was looking at them with an owned face.

Tulio: "Fina!"

**He, he, he! Poor Tulio; looks like he's going to have a lot of work to do. Except that, We won, guys! YAHOU! This is awesome! We won cause we worked together and because we're a great army in which everybody made a great part! But most of all, we won cause we love the Rio world!**

**BIRDS OF THE RIVER HAVE TO STICK TOGETHER!**


	30. Celebrating Together

**Okay, guys! Time to conclude this epic story which, I hope, will be ****remember for a long time.**

Final chapter

After getting healed by Tulio and his medical team, our friends escorted the survivors of Reidak's army in prisons back in the Amazon.

Like Pedro mentioned, one week passed and the Carnival arrived.

* * *

It was night time and the sky was with thousands of stars and the full moon which was blue.

However, the city of Rio de Janeiro was illuminated by thousands of lights as it was Carnival time.

The parade float was actually going on with the samba music in the air and every last person present was celebrating.

On a special car, the members of the Rio Army were celebrating with their own music and dances.

Blu, Jewel, the kids, Eduardo and Sienna were talking.

Sienna: "Your parents would be truly proud of you, Blu. And us too."

She said with putting her wing on Blu's shoulder.

Blu: "Thanks, Mom."

He said with lightly blushing.

Jewel than gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Jewel: "I always knew you were the best bird in the world."

Blu: "No, you're the best bird in the world."

Jewel was about to argue again only to be interrupted by Mimi who came between the two.

Mimi: "We get it; you're both the best bird in the world! Let's stop talking and starts celebrating!"

Blu nodded.

Jewel offered him her wing with a charming smile.

Blu accepted and the two of them on the dance floor with all the others.

Nico and Pedro flew above everybody.

Nico: "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, people of all ages, welcome to the biggest party in the world; RIO'S CARNIVAL!"

Everybody cheered.

Pedro: "We're gonna rock ta party in ta house tonight! Move your feathers, slap your feet to the ground, anything, but make some noise!"

Everybody cheered again.

Suddenly, Roberto appeared on the stage, ready to sing as everybody went silent.

He then cleared his throat before starting to sing Tonight In Babylon by Bryan Adams.

Everybody slowly started to dance.

The following couples were dancing together:

-Blu and Jewel

-Rafael and Eva

-Bia and Carlos

-Carla and Crexis

-Alex and Skyler

-Tomada and Sorrel

-Xerxes and Eva (the other one)

-Eduardo and Sienna

-Rico and Arlene

They were all dancing with joy like if there was no tomorrow.

Duke was watching at the dance with a smile.

Duke: (It's so beautiful.)

Suddenly, Joe grabbed him and brought him into the dance.

Joe: "Come on, Duke; show whatcha got!"

Duke was hesitant at first, but finally let out his dancing moves which were pretty good.

Steeler Santa was also showing off amazing break dance moves.

Steeler Santa: "THAT'S TOO AWESOME!"

Luca was also going pretty good as many birds around him were screaming "GO LUCA!".

Even Scorcher was doing the worm.

Eventually, the song ended as did the dance.

Everybody spend the rest of the night enjoying the carnival together.

* * *

Two days later, everybody moved to the Amazon rainforest to continue the party.

Before the party could start, everybody was getting ready to dance.

The males were getting themselves ready on a side of the forest while the girls were doing the same on another part.

Blu was currently putting red paint on his feathers.

Suddenly, Alex arrived next to him.

Alex: "I don't know, Blu. I look weird like that."

Indeed, Alex had purple paint on him instead of red.

Blu: "Don't worry; I'm sure Skyler will find you cute like that."

Then, they were joined by the remaining of their friends.

Rafael had red paint, Pedro had green one, brown for Nico, red for Rico, red for Duke (in bird form), etc.

Pedro: "Yo, buddies! Ready for party time?"

They all nodded.

Tomada (who had white paint by the way): "We just to wait for the girls."

He happily said.

Jewel: "Well, we're ready too."

Then, they all turned to see the girls coming and putted owned faces at their beauty.

Jewel was exactly like in the beauty contest during the summer vacations back in Rio, Eva had beautiful purple paint on her, Skyler had some silver paint on her wings, belly and eyelashes, Sorrel had yellow ones, like all the female blue macaws, etc.

After coming back to reality, the males went to hug their females in joy.

Jewel then looked charmingly at Blu.

Jewel: "Ready for the dance, Hacker?"

Blu smiled back at her.

Blu: "More now than ever!"

Then, they all flew over to the center of the jungle as the "Beautiful Creatures" song began.

as the music of the jungle went on, everybody danced with their respective partner with joy.

Blu and Jewel were in the middle of all, sharing more joy and love than anybody else.

After a good moment, the song ended and Blu and Jewel flew down to the ground, where Jewel took both of Blu's wings with her owns.

The two lovebird looked in each other's eyes with love.

**Blu's P.O.V.**

It was awesome.

When I was a chick, I had almost nobody by myself to trust.

Now, I had thousands of friends.

Rafael, Nico, Pedro and Eva, my best friends since my childhood.

Eduardo and Sienna, my parents-in-law.

Bia, Carla and Tiago, my-no OUR-three little miracles.

But most of all, Jewel, the best bird in the world and my beautiful wife that I love more than anything.

Things have changed so much in only 4 years.

It was like a dream, a dream that became true.

Birds coming from everywhere in the world gathered in one place for the same objective.

If someone would have told me that I would make something like this, I wouldn't have believe it.

* * *

We currently see Blu standing at the highest Amazon's hill, watching the Amazon as the sun was slowly going to sleep.

Then, Jewel came next to him in his wing as did his three children in front of them.

He smiled.

Blu: "We're probably gonna have to fight again, tomorrow. But for now, we're gonna enjoy this beautiful view..."

Then, the camera zoomed back to show that the whole Rio Army was standing with them on the hill.

Alex had his eyes red with his wing-blade putted out.

Next to him was Skyler with some energy flowing out of her wings.

Rafael was standing like a assassin with his hidden blades shown.

Next to him, Eva was smiling at him with Carlos, who was wearing his Osiris sword and shield, in his wings.

Nico and Pedro were standing next to each other with Nico holding his bottle cap in a cool manner and Pedro cracking his wings.

Duke was holding his arms crossed while looking at the sun with a smile.

Rico was standing in fire mod.

Daniel was standing with one foot on a tree's top (like a ninja).

Joe sat on the ground while holding his machine-gun on his legs.

Alondra was floating in the air thanks to her telekinesis power.

Eduardo was looking at the forest with a fierce look along with Sienna, who had some vines out of the ground around her, and Roberto, who was wearing his Dovhaakin armour.

Luca was sitting on a tree with his wings behind his head, watching calmly the sunset.

Luiz was smiling and licked his drool flowing out of his mouth.

Felipe was also looking at the sunset with a proud look.

Crexis was standing next to Carla with a wing over her as he smiled at the sunset.

Garrix was standing next to Mimi, happy to be reunited with his family again.

Tomada was holding his tomahawk in a hunter position with Sorrel next him who had some red eco in her two wings.

Peter was looking happily too next to Duke, feeling a little awkward to be the only human on the hill.

Arlene had her eyes closed, enjoying the wind going through her feathers, and lifted both of her wings in the air to enjoy it more.

Blaz, with electricity flowing out of his feathers, and Steeler Santa, with an axe in his wings, were looking at the sunset next to each other.

The Blue Phoenix was floating in the air, shining from his highest blue flames.

Scorcher was also looking at the horizon with his wing crossed and a smile which made him look like a boss.

Flavio was sit in an Indian position with his eyes closed, probably meditating.

Bosco was eating an apple was looking at the horizon.

Mnshika was also looking with positives thoughts instead of nightmare and other stuff like that.

Xerxes was looking with his only eye as Eva was comfortably wrapped in his wing.

Finally, Ray was also sit while holding his Duo Vipers on his knees with his wings.

They could only smile at the beautiful sunset which was a set up for a new day.

Blu: "We'll always be there to protect this world. We are the Rio Army. BIRDS OF THE RIVER HAVE TO STICK TOGETHER!"

Then, the screen showed the Injustice logo before the credits rolled.

* * *

CREDITS:

**(Warriors by Imagine Dragons starts to play)**

Blu as himself **(Other's note: the characters credited appears in drawings like in legend books)**

Jewel as herself

Bia, Tiago and Carla as themselves

SuperDuke1000 as Duke

Nico and Pedro as themselves

Rafael as himself

Eva as herself

Carlos as himself

Eduardo and Sienna as themselves

Roberto and Mimi as themselves

Alex The Owl as Alex

Skyler The Elf Owl as Skyler

BluePhoenixLord as the Blue Phoenix

Ricardo The Black Hawk as Rico

**(Hero by Nickelback starts playing)**

Sorrelwing as Sorrel

YootisPoshil as Ray

Tomadahawk as Tomada

Reidak Tor Pre Vizsla as Reidak

Crexis The Purple Macaw as Crexis

Luiz as himself

ShyGuy86 as Alondra

Jacobblu2000 as Xerxes

Dutchblumacaw as Joe

Bosco the Spix's-Lear's Hybrid as Bosco

Steeler Santa as himself

MC Garrix as Garrix

Dark Blue-Bird as Blaz

Guest as Scorcher

Canarypawz as Mnshika

Luca The Spix Macaw as Luca

Jeff117 as Daniel

Flavio01997 as Flavio

Arlene The Scarlet Macaw as Arlene

* * *

**Okay. This is it, guys. Injustice is over sadly...But hey, that was a happy ending, right?**

**Honestly, I think this was the best story I-no WE- ever made.**

**That was so cool to work together with each and everyone of you for this story.**

**I hope we'll do it again soon =)**

**Before I end this story, I want to make something clear as I know that you will ask my thousands of questions about the futur of the Super Rio Saga. Well, I will answer your questions at another interview at the Comic-con.**

**Until then, see ya soon ;)**


End file.
